


Something Special

by Nixy_x



Series: Ravenwood Academy [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Smut, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, other creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixy_x/pseuds/Nixy_x
Summary: Frank hates Vampires, Hates with a capital H, after being kicked out of his old school he finds himself enrolled at Ravenwood Academy, a seemingly safe haven for all things supernatural.After promising his uncle that things were going to be different this time Frank tries his hardest to stay away from the resident Vampires, but it seems fate, or an unwanted vision has him doubting everything he believes.With mysterious happenings and the attention of the hottest guy in school, Frank will just be surprised if he graduates.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Other(s), Gerard Way/Other(s)
Series: Ravenwood Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772212
Comments: 72
Kudos: 50





	1. Welcome to the jungle!

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys here it is finally, the first Chapter of Ravenwood Academy Part 1- Something special. Hope you like it!

‘’FRANK! Get your lazy ass up right now!’’ Ughh I don’t want to get up, I just want to lay here and wallow in my misery. I was going to be that guy, the new kid. But not just the new kid, a new kid with anger issues and one hell of a monthly cycle.

I was happily dozing off again when my lovely uncle decided it would be a great idea to toss a glass of ice cold water over my back. I promise the squeal I let out was manly and not the perfect impression of a thirteen year old girl getting asked out by her crush.

My Uncle Jon was just standing there, sporting a satisfied smirk. ‘’Dude! What the fuck’’ I can’t believe he actually just did that.

‘’It’s 2pm. I’ve been shouting to you for the last 20 minutes... now get out of bed and get your shit together, otherwise you’ll be late’’ With that Uncle Jon spun on his heel and marched out my room, I listened to his footsteps retreating down the stairs.

I looked around my room, or what was left of it anyways. Everything I had was packed away in my trunk ready to ship to my new room at the school. That was the only good thing about this school, as a senior now I was able to have my own room. No more sharing with annoying, loud and smelly roommates. I could be miserable all on my own.

I was forced to leave my friends behind, leave the school I knew for the past 3 years, and yeah I admit it was partly my fault, too many fights they said. You see I don’t exactly play well with others, Vampires to be precise. I have some anger issues, and nothing pleases me more than using a dirty blood sucker to work out all my anger and aggression. There had been an abundance of them at my old school, outnumbering us wolves 3:1. That didn’t bother me though; I loved a bit of variety.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head; I had promised my Uncle that I would try this time, no more fights. I had to let go at some point otherwise these feelings would swallow me whole. He wasn’t wrong exactly; it just wasn’t as easy as that.

I hated Vampires. Hate, detest, loath, you name it; every bad word ever created wasn’t enough to describe my feelings towards them.

Pulling myself out of bed I stumbled towards my bathroom, peeling the wet sheet off on the way. I needed to get my act together, I would go to this new school, keep my head down, ignore the Vampires there and just get on with things. It was a matter of months and then I was out, free to do what I pleased, hopefully miles away from the nearest bloodsucker.

I turned the knob in my shower, adjusting the temperature so it was nice and hot. The water made me hiss but after a few seconds it was nice on my tense muscles. I was anxious, I wouldn’t lie. I was reassured that there wasn’t as many Vampires at this new school, but just one was one too many. I would just have to try to avoid them.

I scrubbed myself down, soaped and rinsed my hair in record time and then dried myself off with a nice fluffy towel. I had laid my clothes out the night before, a nice tight white t-shirt, tight dark blue ripped skinny jeans and my new converse. I teamed it with a leather jacket and my mirrored aviators. I was ready to go. My short black hair was artfully tousled in that just been fucked kind of way. I admired myself in my full length mirror, my wolf preening at the sight of us. ‘ _We look good.’_ I tried to push him back.

‘’I look good, you on the other hand are in need of a shave’’ I felt could feel his growl rumble in my chest.

‘’Cut it out’’ I hissed. He relented, slinking back to sulk in the back of my mind. I tried to ignore him, instead thinking of what was to come. Hopefully there would be some eye candy at this school, there was no way better to work out pre moon jitters than a good fuck. I could practically feel my wolfs smug grin. I heard they also had an extensive gym. I was already muscular and toned, being a Werewolf I had a high metabolism so I needed to keep my body in top shape and I liked the results, so did many other people.

My uncle pushed my door open again, nodding in approval when he saw I was ready to go. ‘’Good boy, now help me carry your stuff down...’’

I huffed in annoyance. ‘’I’m not a bloody kid Uncle Jon...’’

‘’Don’t act like one then and I won’t have to treat you that way...’’ He joked, nudging my shoulder. He scooped up my trunk as I grabbed two of my duffles. I wasn’t taking a lot with me, since I was only going for the last year. I just needed my essentials, clothes, shoes, jackets, books and my guitar. Then I was all set.

I looked back towards my empty room; it felt strange leaving since I had spent all summer cooped up in here.

Well here we go.

\----

The school was bigger than my last one, nestled amongst acres of woodland and fields, my wolf was happy with this, we needed large open spaces, needed to be able to run.

It was a fairly old looking building but with newer details, the gravel driveway was long, like miles long and we had to pass a small building to be allowed in. The grounds were warded against humans so we were free to be who we were. When we pulled up in the courtyard, there were already kids milling about, unpacking suitcases from trunks, talking with friends and kissing crying parents goodbye.

I stepped out of the car, pulling my guitar case along with me. It was impressive; floor to ceiling windows showcased the entrance hall. Large double oak doors were already pushed open to allow the comings and goings of students and parents. I pushed my glasses onto of my head, eyes trailing up the multi story building; the outside looked like a mixture between a gothic castle and a royal palace. It was a strange mix, but it seemed to work well.

I looked around, trying to guess what each student was; some were easy to figure out with their horns or pointed Fae ears, others not so much. Many like myself didn’t have any telling characteristics so they were a little harder to figure out.

I watched a boy walk past, his trunk hovering behind him a few feet off the ground, he had an impressive head of curly hair, surrounding him like a halo, and there was a certain glowing quality about him. A magic user of some kind. Another boy with dark, unnaturally straight hair that fell over his eyes had a pair of spiky black horns protruding from just above his ears, he was pale, not quite like a ghost but it made the dark scale like skin on the side of his neck and down his arms stand out in sharp relief, he also had a pointed slim black tail poking out from the seam of his black jeans.

He was arguing with someone, a taller man with the same dark hair but even larger horns, the younger boy was gesturing wildly, seeming to get more agitated with each word. At one point I swore I saw actual smoke coming out of his ears, his eyes were glowing a bright red and with a final word, turned around and marched inside, leaving the older man to swear in frustration.

‘’Come on’’ Uncle Jon nudged me toward the doors, my own trunk in his hands. I led the way through, dodging around the smaller more excited students, ducking just in time to miss a fireball sailing past my head. I chuckled to myself; this school was definitely different to my old one.

‘’... no throwing fire Larry...watch out... Jesus’’ A frazzled looking parent started chasing a younger boy down the corridor, he was cackling like a hyena as he conjured another fireball.

I looked at Uncle Jon who was watching the show with amusement. ‘’At least it won’t be boring here’’

‘’Maybe I should get life insurance’’ I wondered out loud.

I approached the front desk. An older greying woman was sat there looking bored and paying no attention to the chaos around here. I cleared my throat trying to get her attention. ‘’Uh excuse me? I’m here to check in’’

‘’Name please’’ She asked without looking up from her computer.

‘’It’s Frank. Frank Iero.’’ I looked around as she types away, the students are starting to thin out now, only a few stragglers remaining. There’s a smoking patch on one of the curtains behind the desk that no one seems to care about. Hmm must happen a lot here.

‘’Ahh yes Mr. Iero. Mr Atley is expecting you in his office. If you’d like to make your way down to the end of the hall it’s the last door on your right, I’ll get your schedule and welcome pack ready for when you’re finished. You can leave your things here, I’ll keep an eye on them’’ She gestures to a space by her desk. I don’t particularly want to leave my things here unattended in the open, worried that when I come back they’ll just be a pile of ash, but I wasn’t about to lug it all over the place either.

I reluctantly set my stuff down, tucking my guitar at the back so it was out of sight, my Uncle following my lead and then we were heading down the corridor, footsteps echoing off the polished wood.

The last door on the right had Mr Atley Principle painted across the glass. My Uncle knocked and then opened the door when we were invited in. The man in the chair was younger than I was expecting, or well looked younger; it was hard to tell ages sometimes, and especially when you didn’t know what their species was.

He rose from his chair, holding his hand out to first my uncle and then myself. ‘’Good morning, I’m Mr Atley. I’m the Principle here at Ravenwood Academy. I’m assuming that you’re Frank’’ I crossed my arms over my chest, giving a short nod in agreement. ‘’Please take a seat...’’

I lowered myself down into the soft black chair. While my Uncle makes introductions I take a moment to look around the room. Its clean and uncluttered with dark wood panelling and red carpet, two walls are crammed full of books on floor to ceiling bookshelves, some of the books were thicker than my arm.

‘’... isn’t that right Frank’’ I snap my attention back to the men in front of me.

‘’Huh?’’ I ask dumbly, not really caring what they were saying, but asking anyway so I didn’t get a cuff from my uncle.

‘’I said... that you want to make a fresh start here, put all of that fighting nonsense behind you...’’ My uncle repeats.

‘’Oh yeah totally...’’ I answer scratching my nose. He was right in some ways, I did want a fresh start and I was going to avoid Vampires so fighting wouldn’t be necessary, but if they started on me I wasn’t going to lie back and take it, but I had a habit of drawing unwanted attention.

‘’Excellent that’s what I like to hear... from what I’ve read on your file and from the talks I’ve had with your uncle and your old school. I am pleased to say that I think you’ll be happy here, we are aware of your special circumstances and are happy to say that we have extensive grounds which you are free to use during your monthly cycle, the whole school and grounds are protected by a barrier so you needn’t worry about accidently straying too far or stumbling across humans. We have a great music program and Mr Weston is head of our P.E department, he’s a Werewolf like yourself so I think you’ll find common ground with him. However, you do need to know that this is an all inclusive school which means we don’t discriminate against race, gender or species, that being said, there aren’t anywhere near as many Vampires at this school as there was at your old one. There are a total of 5, two of which are teachers. So you shouldn’t have a problem with keeping a distance, and of course if there’s ever a problem you can speak to me or any teacher whenever needed, we don’t want a repeat of what happened at your old school do we?’’

I shake my head, feeling slightly ashamed. ‘’No sir...’’

A sharp knock on the door startles me; I turn to look, seeing another man poke his head through the gap. ‘’Ah Mr Weston, perfect timing.’’

The man, Mr Weston comes the rest of the way in, closing the door behind him. ‘’Frank I presume?’’

‘’Uh huh’’ I reply, eyeing the other wolf up. He’s taller than me, which isn’t hard and seems quite soft and carefree, he has a head of bright red hair that curls around his ears and piercing blue eyes, he also has the build of an older wolf, much like my Uncle, thick arms, strong legs and I’m guessing a flat toned stomach. If I was into older guys I’d find him quite hot.

‘’It’s a pleasure to meet you Frank, Mr Atley has informed me of your special circumstances and I’d like to say that you can come to me if you have any problems, my office is always open and the gym is free for you to use.’’ He smiles warm and reassuring. ‘’ I understand that you have some issues around the full moon and general anger issues?’’

‘’Sounds about right...’’ I mutter slightly embarrassed, is there anyone here who doesn’t know all my shit.

‘’No need to be embarrassed, honestly I’m surprised you’re doing as well as you are, and I’ve never met another wolf quite like you, so this will be a learning curve for both of us.’’ He finishes with a wink. The wink stuns me for a moment and mentally shake myself thinking that if I didn’t know any better id think he was flirting with me.

‘’Thank you Mr Weston for taking the time to come and meet our newest senior.’’ Mr Atley injects.

Mr Weston simply nods, saying his goodbyes and leaving again with a flourish. Weird man.

Mr Atley gives me another smile. ‘’Great. I hope you’ll be happy here’’ Mr Atley stands again. ‘’Are there any more questions before you go?’’

Me and my uncle both shake our heads. ‘’No I don’t think so’’

‘’Perfect, if you’d like to head back to reception. Mrs. Baxter should have your schedule and welcome pack ready, and we’ve arranged for someone to show you to your room and give you a tour’’

While my Uncle says goodbye to the principle I make my way back to reception, happy to see that my things are where I left them and still in one piece. I notice a familiar head of curly hair leaning against the front desk and he turns to me as I approach, an easy smile already on his face.

He gives me a small wave ‘’Hey man, I’m Ray. I’m going to be showing you round for the rest of the day.’’

His voice is a bit higher than I expected and he towers over me by a good foot at least but he seems warm and genuine. I notice he’s wearing a Queen t-shirt, it’s faded from wear and wash which re assures me that he’s actually a fan. ‘’Hey I’m Frank. So you like Queen huh?’’

Ray looks down at his shirt, tugging at the hem. ‘’Yeah, Brian May’s a god on guitar’’

I beam at him ‘’Hell yeah he is. Do you play?’’

‘’Yeah, I’ve been playing since I was 5, my dad got me into them... how about you’’ he asks.

I nod in response. ‘’Yeah man, I play guitar too and can play drums as well...’’

‘’Awesome, we should play together some time’’ Ray smiles back at me, he just seems to get better and better, I could see myself becoming friends with this guy.

I was just about to launch into a rant about guitar brands and riffs when my Uncle steps up, placing a hand on my shoulder. ‘’You ready to get going kid?’’

My welcome pack is already on the desk waiting for me. I snatch it up, flicking through the contents. Ray quickly places a finger on one of the pages. ‘’Wait dude... that there is your room number... you’re... 468... Sweet man that’s only a couple doors down from me...’’

‘’Awesome’’ I reply. My Uncle goes to pick up my trunk again but Ray stops him.

‘’No need for that, I’ve got it...’’ I watch as Ray twists his arm in a circle in front of him. A soft blue glow radiating from the palm of his hand. My trunk lifts up off the floor soundlessly, hovering a few feet off the ground just like Rays did earlier.

‘’That’s fucking rad’’ I say in awe. He seems to do everything so effortlessly, without so much as a flinch. I turn and give my Uncle a quick hug. He claps me on the back mumbling his goodbyes into my shoulder.

I turn and snatch up my duffles, slinging them over my shoulder so I can pick up my guitar with my other hand. ‘’Lead the way’’ I gesture to Ray.

We set off down the corridor, my Uncle giving us a wave before he turns and leaves. I follow Ray toward a large sweeping staircase. My trunk trailing behind us.

‘’Ok so Frank, the dorms are split onto 5 levels. Freshman on the 1st, sophomores on the 2nd, juniors on the 3rd and us seniors on the 4th. The teachers occupy the top floor. Not many stay on the grounds since most live close by so we seniors pretty much get free rein. Which is great for late night hook-ups if you get my meaning’’ He winks at me.

‘’I’m starting to like this place already’’ I reply giving him a grin in return.

‘’I thought you might. Each floor has three communal bathrooms, one for males and one for females, and one for neutrals, and a common area.

‘’Sorry what are neutrals?’’ I ask

‘’Oh umm neutrals are beings that don’t necessarily have a gender or are genderless.’’ Ray paused with a thoughtful look on his face.

‘’It’s pretty much a free for all, kind of like an all accepted deal’’ He shakes his head, his curls bouncing wildly as he does and then continues. ‘’As seniors we get our own room so you’re free to decorate it as you like. Mr Atley wipes them all clean at the end of the year so we don’t get stuck with bright pink rooms.’’ We make it up to the 4th floor, stepping over a cauldron that’s been left on the top step.

At the top the stairs there is a large space, various couches and chairs separate the room into different sections, on one wall there is a large T.V with a few games consoles nestled underneath, there’re also a few tables dotted around for what I assume are study sessions or homework, not bad all in all. My eyes pause on the far wall opposite the T.V, there was an absolutely stunning mural of a scene from Lord of the rings, where Gandalf fights the demon, the colours are striking and the attention to detail is out of this world. I wonder if a student painted it but that’s as far as my train of thought goes when I hear a bunch of squeaky giggling. I wrinkle my nose at the sound and Ray gives me an amused look.

‘’Ahhh not a fan of Sirens I see?’’

‘’Who?’’ I ask looking for the source of the annoying noise. I see a group of girls whispering at a table and casting lustful looks my way. My eyes widen and I turn to Ray with what im sure is panic in my eyes.

‘’Sirens...’’ He says again, nodding towards the girls. ‘’Fresh meat like you... you better watch your back otherwise they’ll eat you up’’

I gulp and back away. ‘’Not literally I hope’’ My wolf prickles inside me, amused by my panic. _Pussy._

‘’Oh fuck off...’’ I mummer.

‘’What was that?’’

‘’Errr nothing, let’s go.’’ I push past Ray and head in the opposite direction as the girls. It’s not that I didn’t like girls. I just didn’t get them, they were complex and scary creatures and that was one mystery I would be happy to leave unresolved.

The rest of the common room was thankfully free of scary women but there were already some students milling about, the boy with the horns I saw earlier was leaning against the wall talking to a very tall thin guy with glasses. A few more are scattered on the couches in varying stages of conversation and I was happy to note the amount of males I saw.

I give them a quick glace over but I pay them no mind, I’d have time to admire the male form later on. On either side of the common room there are hallways that branch off in 3 directions. ‘’We’re to the right, near the end...’’ Ray says leading me down a long hallway.

As we walk along I can hear various conversations behind the closed doors, some also blaring out music. I’m glad to see there wasn’t a sound limit; I’ve got a new amp packed away in my trunk that I am dying to test out later.

Ray stops in front of a room with brass numbers indicating 468 ‘’this here is your room’’ He says pushing the door open. The walls are a simple blue, the carpet a few shades darker with matching curtains and a double bed against the far wall. It’s plain but not unpleasant. ‘’If you don’t like the colour, there’s a form you can fill out with Mrs. Baxter to get it changed.’’

‘’Nah man this’ll be fine’’ I reassure. I place my things down on my bed as Ray settles my trunk with another wave of his arm.

‘’Great... I’ll give you some time to settle in and unpack. Dinner is at 6 so come and meet me in the common room when you’re done and I’ll introduce you to the rest of the guys...ok’’ Ray makes for the door, pulling it open as he speaks.

I nod and wave goodbye. ‘’Thanks man’’

Just before it clicks shut though his epic fro pokes back through the gap. ‘’Oh and by the way... welcome to the jungle’’ With a flourish of blue sparks and a loud pop Ray was gone, leaving me confused and slightly in awe.

I sit myself down on the bed, taking a few deep calming breaths. There are so many new scents here that my wolf is starting to get a little nervous.

‘’It’s ok calm down.’’ I try to reassure him. He huffs at me and continues his pacing in the back of my mind.

I slide down to the floor and start unpacking my things, relishing the familiar smells of home and pack. I place my guitar in the corner, running my fingers over the strings. ‘’Later baby’’ yes I just spoke to my guitar. Her name is Pansy and she’s a classy girl who likes a bit of talk before play time.

Over the next few hours I manage to get the majority of my things put away, changing the sheets on my bed for something a bit better smelling. I hang posters up on my walls, breaking up the vast expanse of blue to something a little more pleasing on the eyes.

I shuck my jacket, hanging it in the built in closet with the rest of my things. It’s starting to look a bit more homely now, the new clean smell fading into the background. I look over at my alarm clock. It’s already 5.12 so I decide to go and find Ray. I check my appearance once more on the way, combing my fingers through my hair.

Showtime.


	2. Let me see your jazz hands!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is now up and running, I plan to post every few days or so, at least once a week anyway as I'm still writing some of the last chapters.  
> Enjoy : )

I make my way back to the common room, trying in vain to see over the heads of the other students and noting that there is a hell of a lot more of them now then when I arrived. I curse my height as I try and spot Rays head of bouncing curls. I’m just about to admit defeat and head downstairs when a boy with a ridiculously large forehead grabs my arm in a gloved hand.

‘’Hey... you’re Frank right?’’ I looked down at his gloved hand, following his arm up toward the rest of his body; he’s wearing a long sleeved shirt that comes up high on his neck and tight jeans like my own. The room is in no way cold, and I’m starting to sweat in only my t shirt so he must be sweltering.

‘’Uhh, yeah. How did you know?’’ He just smiles at me and taps his nose, like I’m supposed to know what that means. He gestures for me to follow and leads the way through the crowd with his hand still firmly attached to my arm.

When we get to a set of couches packed into the corner of the room I see Ray wedged between two other guys, horn boy from earlier and another guy with sandy blond hair and artfully trimmed stubble. Forehead guy releases my arm and waves to the boys in front of me.

‘’So guys this is Frank, Frank you’ve already met Ray’’ Ray waves to me with a big smile. ‘’The horny dude to his right is Pete and the scowling blonde to his left is Bob, and I’m Brendon.’’

‘’Hey’’ I nod to the guys, feeling slightly out of place. My wolf is starting to get agitated with so many strangers around. I crack my neck, trying to dispel some of the tension coiling in my shoulders.

‘’Dude you ok?’’ Ray asks, leaning towards me.

‘’Yeah m’fine. Just crowded in here y’know’’ Brendon nods, like he totally understands. Again Weird.

‘’Yeah we totally understand, all these new smells, tight spaces, can’t be easy for you’’ He rubs my arm with his gloved hand and I can’t help but frown at him. What the actual fuck?

‘’Oh shit yeah sorry, I should have said, I’m a Seer. That’s how I knew who you were, I saw us meeting a few days ago.’’ He says with an apologetic grin.

‘’Rightttt...’’ I say, still not quite convinced.

‘’Ok rewind, let me make proper introductions.’’ He shakes his arms out, taking a deep breath.

‘’Brendon...’’ Pete chimes in.

‘’Nah man I got this, I’m using my words’’ Pete holds his hand up stopping Brendon before he can get started.

‘’I got this Bren... why don’t you have a seat and chill for a min, yeah?’’ Pete gets up from his seat, switching places with a now grumpy looking Brendon. ‘’Ok sorry Frank, Brendon is not the best with words, like he said he’s a seer, so he’s more aware of things than the rest of us and doesn’t always remember that we don’t see or know what he does...’’ Brendon has the decency to look a little sheepish.

‘’Like he said I’m Pete...’’ He holds a scaled hand out to me. When I grasp it his skin is almost burning hot and I pull back quickly with a gasp. ‘’Oh sorry, yeah I’m a fire demon. 1st class, I run a little hot.’’

I shake my head smiling. ‘’Nah man, I run a little hot, you’re hot like burning...’’

Pete’s grin only intensifies and I realise a little too late exactly how that sounded. I feel a blush warm my cheeks which Pete coos at.

‘’Awww baby, I think you’re hot too...’’ A throat clears next to us and I look away from Pete’s bright red eyes.

Ray and Brendon are struggling not to laugh and Bob just looks exasperated. ‘’Get your head out of the gutter Pete’’ Bob says.

‘’Sorry dude, but look at him.’’ Pete shrugs, not even remotely sorry. ‘’Anyways, the scowling hulk is Bob, he’s a shifter. Not like you though.’’

‘’A shifter?’’ I question. I heard of them before but had never met one.

‘’Yeah...’’ Bob continues. ‘’I’m a serpent shifter. I can change the colour of my skin and am technically ‘venomous’’’ He says using air quotes.

‘’There’s no ‘technically’ about it Bob, you put that poor girl in the hospital...’’ Brendon adds on.

‘’Hey to be fair I had no idea, it was a first for me...’’ I watch as Bob and Brendon continue to bicker, Rays head flicking between the two like he’s watching a tennis match.

Pete just stands there watching them; like this is an argument he’s heard 100 times over. ‘’Dudes... seriously! Do you want Frank to think were fucking idiots’’

‘’He already does but he still likes us... were all gonna be best friends forever...’’ Brendon cuts in. I give Brendon a strange look, it’s almost like he can read my thoughts which is slightly unsettling.

‘’Ok that’s still weird...’’

‘’You’ll get used to it...’’ Pete says running a hand over his face.

‘’...and last but not least is Ray and I’m sure you’re aware by now that he’s a magic user’’ I had come to that assumption myself, especially after the things he did earlier.

‘’So you’re a Wizard Harry’’ I say with a grin.

Ray gives out an amused laugh. ‘’A Mage/Wizard, like a hybrid...’’

‘’What’s a mage?’’ I ask.

‘’A Mage is a magic user who can create new spells and potions, like infuse objects and stuff with magic. A Wizard is a magic user who can use existing spells. My dad is a Wizard, my mum’s a Mage. Technically anyone can be a wizard with the right ingredients.’’ Ray starts circling one finger over his open palm, mumbling words I didn’t understand. I watched as a little blue flame appeared in his palm, twirling and shifting until it took the appearance of a wolf. ‘’I have magic in me so I can create without the need for grimours or potions.’’I beam at Ray as the wolf runs around his hand and up along his arm. It jumps from his shoulder onto Bob’s and then settles onto the top of his head. Then with a little puff of smoke it was gone.

‘’Was that coincidental’’ I ask. I knew I hadn’t told anyone what I was and it was hard to tell unless you knew.

‘’I have no idea what you’re talking about’’ He says with a wink.

‘’So Frank, what are you then? If you don’t mind us asking’’ Pete said rubbing his hands together.

‘’I’m... uh a Werewolf...’’ I mumbled scratching the back of my neck.

‘’No shit man! That’s awesome... ‘’ They each say to varying degrees.

‘’Yeah it’s not too bad...’’ I held my hand in front of my face and concentrated on shifting my hand, it had taken years of practice, but I was slowly getting better at shifting different parts of my body outside of my moon cycle. Without much effort I managed to elongate my fingers, claws sharpening to razor sharp points, thick black fur sprouting from the pores to cover my hand to mid wrist.

I flexed my fingers, feeling the wolf take interest in what I was doing. He always gets excited when I partially shift, even though he knows that I couldn’t fully shift outside my cycle he still got ready as if he was going to break free at any moment. I look up at the guys and they all sat there with their mouths hanging open, even Bob was gaping at me.

‘’What?’’ I ask, feeling self conscious. I shake my hand quickly, letting the shift fade away. I heard my wolf rumble in annoyance but ignored him. I didn’t need them thinking I was any weirder than I actually was if I started talking to myself.

‘’Dude...’’ Bob breathed. ‘’You can shift at will?’’

‘’Uh yeah kind of I guess... it’s a long story...’’ I mumble, scuffing my toe on the floor as they continued to gape.

‘’Don’t leave us hanging man... how can you do that... I mean like Mr Weston can’t even do that and he’s like old.’’ They looked between each other nodding in agreement.

‘’Well, I’ve been able to fully shift since I was 6, and I’ve been learning to control it since then and well, it’s hard and like I can’t fully shift outside of the full moon but maybe one day I will.’’

‘’and he says it like it’s no big deal... look I’m not even a Werewolf and I know how much of a big deal that is’’ Pete was bouncing on his toes, like a kid at Christmas.

Well to me it wasn’t much of a big deal anymore, I’d been dealing with this for as long as I can remember it was just a thing that happened now and even though I knew that only a handful of wolves alive today were able to fully shift and they were bloody old as well. It took experience and dedication and a hell of a lot of self control which I didn’t actually have, I was just a freak of nature. And after a while it just wasn’t exciting to me anymore. If anything it was more of a curse. With the ability came anger issues, loss of control and inhibitions. Not exactly something to be celebrated.

I was desperate to direct the attention from myself, or as much as I could anyway. So I turned to Brendon who was having an animated conversation with Ray about the differences between a beta and full shift.

‘’So Brendon can you see my whole future? Like what happens to me tomorrow and stuff like that?’’ Brendon stops mid sentence and turns his full attention to me, he starts shaking his head and then kind of nods.

His face twists into a weird expression, like he’s looking for words he can’t quite grasp. ‘’No and yes, I guess. Like I can see parts of my own future, because its mine you know. Like us meeting was my future so I could see it, but with others, I need actual physical contact and even then I have no control over what I see. It’s all subjective, it could be as little as seeing what you have for dinner or as big as seeing how you die... and sometimes it’s not a vision at all, it could be a sound or a smell... it’s weird. I’m still learning to control it, or trying to at least.’’

‘’That’s awesome man, can you read my future...’’ I hold my hand out to him but he flinches away, shrinking into the corner of the sofa.

‘’Uhh, I- Um...’’ Brendon turns a desperate look towards Pete.

‘’He doesn’t touch people, if he can help it, hence the long sleeves and the gloves...’’ Pete gives Brendon a small smile filled with understanding.

‘’Oh sorry man.’’ I apologise, I feel a bit like a dick now.

‘’Nah you didn’t know... It’s just... like I mean... they’re not always just visions you know... they sometimes... umm... shit what’s the word’’ Brendon makes some strange gesture with his hands, like he’s trying to pull the word out of the air.

‘’Manifests’’ Ray supplies.

‘’Yes...’’ Brendon claps. ‘’They sometimes manifest, as emotional transference or physical actions. I once had a nasty physical manifestation and since then I’ve been a bit more selective with who I touch. Plus I don’t always want to see someone’s future; there are just things a guy shouldn’t see you know. I’m working on control, like trying to search for a specific thing and the guys have been amazing with helping, but I can’t just do it in the middle of anywhere. If you’re good I’ll give it a try later, but somewhere private as it can get quite embarrassing.’’

‘’Thanks dude, and I totally understand... I’m sorry.’’ I made a point of taking a step back and I watched as Brendon relaxes.

Looking at the four guys in front of me I could see that they were a funny rag tag bunch of misfits, but then again I wasn’t exactly made from the mould either. As their conversations carried on I found that we had a lot more in common then I first realised, we all played an instrument of some kind and had generally the same tastes in music and movies. It was only my first day and I was already feeling reassured that this year was going to be better than the last few.

Brendon and Pete seemed very close, not quite more than friends but as close as you could get without actually dating each other, Brendon seemed to look to Pete when he had trouble explaining things and Pete was always there with the right word or explanation. I found Ray to be pretty much the brains of the group, full of knowledge and wisdom that someone of his age shouldn’t really have. I guess that was the Mage in him. If he was able to create spells then he must be very smart. I’d never seen a real spell cast before, only small tricks and things like what Ray had done earlier with our trunks. I looked over at Bob who was watching the exchange with quiet amusement. There was just the faintest hint of a smirk in the corner of his mouth, like a fondness that had been built from plenty of experience watching the others.

Pete was in the middle of telling some joke about a goat and a violin when he stopped mid sentence and looked over at Brendon, tilting his head slightly. Brendon was sat rigid, jaw locked and eyes unfocused and glassy. His hands were clenching and unclenching where they rested on his knees. The others stopped talking as well and just watched.

I opened my mouth to ask what was going on but Pete brought a finger to his lips to quiet me and simply pointed at Brendon. Watch.

I had no idea how long I stood there watching him, his movements were jerky and sudden, first gazing to the left then right. At one point he reached a hand up trying to grab a hold of something that wasn’t even there. It was fascinating to watch and he had gathered quite an audience. A selection of other students had also stopped their conversations to watch Brendon in action, this must happen quite often if it was so easy to spot, it was then I realised that he must be having a vision.

What felt like eons later, but was probably only a matter of minutes Brendon seemed to snap out of his trance. He stood up as if nothing had happened and stretched his back, joints popping with the action.

‘’Dinner time’’ was all he said before he turned to walk towards the stairs.

What the hell just happened? I looked to the others, who were watching Brendon leave. The other students had resumed their conversations as well. I seemed to be the only one who was even mildly curious about what just happened.

‘’Uh guys... what was that?’’

Pete just looked at me and shrugged. ‘’A vision of some kind, he’ll tell us when he figures it out’’

And that was that, Pete turned and followed after Brendon, Ray and Bob joining him. I just stood there for a moment, utterly confused. The fuck?

I made my way after them, dodging around the other students. I felt a little bad for asking Brendon to take a peek into my future but he did say he would give it a try later, if he was comfortable with doing it then I wasn’t going to question it. Ray slowed do to wait for me and let the others go ahead.

‘’You ok man?

I nodded, giving him a half smile ‘’Yeah... m’fine. It’s just a lot to take in you know. Like my old school didn’t have even half of the variety this school does. Are there other Seers like Brendon?’’

‘’Not like him no, his kind of sight is quite rare, there are others who have variations of the gift, like being able to read fortunes or predict patterns or possible outcomes. Brendon is the only one who has clear visions, actually peeks into the future.’’ Ray had slowed slightly, letting more distance grow between us and the others.

‘’What did he mean earlier when he said he has a nasty manifestation?’’

‘’Well he used to do reading quite often, just to get experience and help channel and build his powers. He was hoping that with enough practice that he wouldn’t need to touch people any more for the visions. Anyway one day a girl asked him for a reading, she was nervous about some upcoming test and just wanted some reassurance on whether she’d pass or not. Well that wasn’t what Brendon saw. It wasn’t till after that he figured out what it all meant’’

I could smell a sickly scent coming from Ray like sadness, grief almost but it was hard to pinpoint. I didn’t push him further, not wanting to press for details and upset him despite my own curiosity, in the end I didn’t have to, Ray told me anyways.

‘’Brendon didn’t get a sigh vision, he had his first manifestation. It was the most horrific thing to watch. These invisible things just started slicing his skin open, all up his arms, across his torso. He was in so much pain he physically couldn’t let the scream out. I managed to help him, just. I did my best but he still has these vivid raised scars all over his body, I tried everything to make them go but nothing I do works since there magical wounds. He was so shaken up afterward that he didn’t come out of his room for a week. We found out what the vision meant though, a month or so later, over break the girl was attacked, practically ripped to shreds. Since then he’s stopped the regular readings and now just does the odd occasional one for us...’’ Ray trailed off there, wringing his hands together.

As a Werewolf I’d done some pretty gruesome things or well _HE_ had, but I was thankful that we’d never killed another person before, yeah we’d fought with Vampires but it never went that far, and right now I was thankful for that small mercy.

We were in the lunch room now, a large space with a high ceiling and a variety of different size tables. Pete, Brendon and Bob were already in line for food, the queue was surprisingly short with only a few in front of us.

‘’What kind of food do they do?’’ I asked.

Ray seemed to be back to his normal cheerful self and I was glad, I didn’t want to have to explain to the others why he was sad, especially not in front of Brendon. ‘’Well it’s actually quite good; they do a variety like pastas, pizza, salads. They also do burgers and hot dogs, whatever really’’ Ray said passing me a tray.

The others were shuffling their way along the queue, loading their trays with various bowls and drinks. Brendon turned with a sealed clear box and handed it to me. It was a salad, filled with fresh leaves, tomatoes and cheese, crunchy seeds and croutons with a little pot of salad dressing. It actually looked really fucking good.

I cocked and eyebrow at him in silent question.

‘’Vegetarian right?’’ I smiled at him, it was strange that he knew things about me that I hadn’t told anyone else yet, but it did save a lot of explanation, or well I thought it did.

‘’Dude, you’re a vegetarian? How? You’re a Werewolf...’’ Bob looked very confused, there seemed to be a lot of that going round at the moment.

‘’Well officially I’m not a vegetarian, I only am when I’m in control’’ That gained me multiple stares of confusion as we made our way over to a table.

‘’...elaborate’’ Bob says.

‘’Well my wolf, he’s... difficult at the best of times. And well he likes the hunt, maybe a bit too much and likes to try and make my life hell so I rebel, and refuse to eat meat the other 27ish days of the month, just to piss him off’’ The others laughed as if I was making some big joke.

‘’I’m serious guys, we don’t get on...’’ I say frowning down at my tray.

‘’Shit... that must suck, I know how important the relationship with your wolf is’’ Bob looked genuinely sympathetic.

Yeah it did suck; things hadn’t been the same between me and my wolf since... it... happened. My wolf started grumbling as I tried to hold the memories off.

‘’Don’t start’’ I whisper. I wouldn’t let myself go back there. I swore to myself that I wouldn’t let it get the better of me anymore.

The others didn’t try to push for more information which I was grateful for, bad things tended to happen when I let myself think back to those horrible memories.

We sat ourselves down at a table, silent as we dug into our food. I moaned at my first bite, it was ridiculously good even for just a salad, almost too good. ‘’How is this so good?’’ I ask no one in particular.

‘’Elves mate’’ Pete replies, biting into his own steaming bowl of lasagne. ‘’They can do stuff with food that should be downright illegal.’’ I chuckle around my mouthful of cheese and the table descends into silence as we all happily eat.

I kept noticing Brendon flicking his gaze around the room and I tried to follow his eyes but couldn’t find anything worth settling on. None of the others seemed to find anything strange in this and just continued to eat.

Brendon’s eyes finally stilled over my shoulder, eyes widening slightly with something that looked like horror and then looking back away. I turned to look but his hand came down quickly on my arm. ‘’Don’t look. It’s not worth it...’’

I frown at him, that was the worst possible thing you could say to someone; it only made them want to look more. I managed to resist for about 5 seconds before I turned to look over my shoulder. I couldn’t see anything; I just scanned the crowd trying to find something that worth grabbing my attention.

I looked back at Brendon who was still staring over my shoulder. ‘’Don’t look. It’s not worth it...’’ he says again, hand still clamped firmly on my arm.

What wasn’t worth it though, I looked to Pete for explanation but he just shook his head at me. ‘’It’ll make sense at some point’’ he said rubbing Brendon’s arm.

‘’Ok one question... am I always going to be this confused?’’

Pete considered this for a moment, tail flicking to curl around his arm ‘’yeah probably, I’ve known him for 3 years and he still confuses me’’

Brendon drags his gaze away from over my shoulder to look at Pete, a shy smile in place.

I let Brendon’s strange behaviour go, having a feeling that it’s going to get a hell of a lot stranger from here on out. We finish our lunch chatting about all sorts of things, classes we have together, plans for the evening and weekend. We agree to meet up at some point and have a jamming session together.

The rest of the evening goes on much like this, we all head to Ray’s room and I was shocked by the sheer amount of magic paraphernalia in his room, there are jars upon jars filled with all sorts of ingredients, dark thick liquids, iridescent powders and swirling mists along with other questionable substances. His desk was cluttered with books and pieces of paper, words and symbols dotting the pages. Some of the sheets were yellowed from age, holding lists of ingredients and incantations. I turn away from the desk to study the jars on one of the shelves, one looks like it has wierd watery white liquid, I carefully pick the jar up and examine the contents.

‘’This kinds looks like spunk’’ I snicker to myself. Ray raises and eyebrow and smirks at me.

‘’Oh ewww fuck man, fucking warning next time’’ I hastily put the jar back in place, wiping my hands on my jeans, I move along a few steps and peer into the next jar that looks like it has some kind of moving red slime. I run my finger along the glass and squeak, jumping a foot in the air when the slime lunges at me, almost toppling the jar from the shelf. Ray steadies it with a chuckle, clapping me on the back. ‘’I’d suggest you don’t touch anything, but I have a feeling that you wouldn’t listen’’

I try to look offended but know I fail miserably since he’s pretty much hit the nail on the head. ‘’Yeah sorry man’’

‘’No worries, just... don’t open anything without asking yeah? That’s all I ask...’’

I clasp my hand to my chest with a gasp ‘’Would I?’’

‘’YES YOU WOULD’’ Brendon shouts from across the room.

‘’Is there anything I should know about?’’ Ray calls back.

‘’Yeah move the powdered moonstone and pearl dust... the fairy wings and possibly the silver flakes’’ He says this so matter of factually while pulling off his gloves and perching himself on Rays bed. ‘’Come on then’’

I wait for Ray to move the jars but he just looks at me expectantly.

‘’What?’’ I ask.

Ray gestures to Brendon ‘’Go on then’’

‘’Oh shit, me... what?’’ This actually brings a laugh from Bob; he’d been so quiet all evening that I forgot that he could actually talk.

Brendon wiggles his fingers making snazzy jazz hands. Oh shit, fuck yes.

I run and jump on the bed, tackling Brendon in my excitement. Somehow during this I still manage to miss touching his bare skin. I’m jittery and desperate to know what he’ll see in my future, only slightly nervous that it might be bad.

‘’I’m so ready for this...’’ I squeak.

‘’Calm it Kermit’’ he chuckles, shaking his hands out. Pete settles to our left and Ray to our right. Bob takes Rays desk chair wheeling it over to the side of the bed.

‘’So uh... what happens? Will I feel anything?’’ I ask nervously, rubbing my clammy palms along my jeans.

Brendon shuffles closer, his hands hovering over mine but not quite touching. ‘’I’m not sure, you may see or feel something, or you may not. It’s hard to tell. Whatever happens though, try not to interfere ok...’’

‘’Yeah... yeah ok, sure’’ I brace myself, not quite sure what to expect. Tension crackling in the air as I wait for Brendon to make his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, as always any comments or questions are welcome and I'll try to answer as best i can.  
> xoxo


	3. I don't think so!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters up, hope you enjoy!

Anticipation was zinging through me as I prepared myself for the mental onslaught; there was no way that I’d be able to prepare for this properly. What was it that Brendon said? It could be a vision, a smell or sound? It could physically manifest or come on as emotional transference. I ran through all the possible ways that this could go wrong while I waited for Brendon to close those last few inches and finally connect our skin.

When he did touch me though, it was actually pretty anticlimactic, nothing happened for the first few seconds, even though Brendon did furrow his eyebrows in concentration. His eyes were scrunched close but I could still see his eyes moving behind the lids, like he was in a deep sleep dreaming something unknown.

After about 30 seconds I started to feel a tingle in my lips, so faint at first that I nearly dismissed it, but it was there. I couldn’t quite figure out what it was, but all I knew was that it felt good. Like being kissed. I gasped when I felt a phantom pair of hands trail down my arms in a feather light touch, coming to rest on my hips, holding me tight. I heard Brendon’s own gasp and it was then I realised that I’d let me eyes slip shut, I was so lost in the feeling that I was loath to disrupt it, even with the humiliating realisation that this was in fact turning me on, in front of an audience no less.

The hands never ceased in their mission, they caressed the skin of my back, kneaded the flesh of my thighs and even at one point came up to tangle in my hair. Brendon and I both let out twin moans of pleasure, trying to push into the touch of someone that wasn’t actually there.

Just when I thought that the vision was over, light started flashing behind my closed eyes. Like faint shadows or strobes of light. I saw a flash of white blonde hair, short but tussled, like bed head. A pair of intense hazel eyes, the green flecks so bright even in the dim light. I caught a smell too, something sharp and chemical, like bleach or artificial pine, but amongst it, perhaps even clearer, the pleasant smell of coconut and the sweet tang of blood. No the blood wasn’t a smell; it was something I could taste, heavy and sticky on my tongue. It made my gums ache, made my fangs want to grow and elongate. It was almost like an erotic dream and parts of me were defiantly standing to attention.

I felt like I could stay in the dream forever, loose myself on the waves of sensation and pleasure, but it was ripped away from me, so suddenly that it tore a protest from my lips, I reached out desperately trying to cling to the misery figure, but I grasped nothing but air, fingers swiping through the smoke as the man faded into nothing.

I opened my eyes, feeling disorientated and groggy, my eyes instantly connected with Brendon, his chest was heaving with heavy pants, his lips swollen and hair sticking up in various directions. He looked like he’d just had sex, and it was clear by the tent in his jeans that he enjoyed it too.

‘’Oh fuck...’’ I whispered

‘’Yeah...’’ Brendon agreed on a sigh. ‘’Do you understand why I don’t like doing it in public now?’’

‘’Jesus guys what the hell just happened?’’ Pete said, shaking Brendon’s arm. He was still a little dazed, occasionally licking his lips.

Fingers snapped in front of my face, and I followed the hand to find Ray’s concerned face looking at me. ‘’Frank?’’

‘’Mhm...’’

‘’What just happened?’’ He repeated.

‘’I uhh- I’m not sure... I saw... I saw something...’’ I muttered, remembering those beautiful brown-green eyes.

‘’Something? Or someone? Because objects don’t usually give that kind of reaction...’’ Pete said gesturing to my crotch.

‘’It was a guy...’’ Brendon finally said. ‘’It was... well I’m not sure but it was... intense’’ He rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip, obviously still feeling the effects of his vision. ‘’He was... umm... I think I know who it was...’’

This caught the others interest as well as my own. ‘’You know who it was? Who?’’

Brendon gave a little chuckle, a faint dusting of pink covering his high cheekbones. ‘’Umm well... he has hazel eyes and short white blonde hair...’’

‘’Oh...’’ ‘’Oh!’’ The others chorused.

‘’Oh, what’s oh? Who’s oh... someone please tell me what’s going on?’’ I plead.

The others snigger, but it was quiet Bob who finally answered my question. ‘’Gerard Way’’

‘’Gerard Way...’’ I tested the name on my tongue and found it to be quite pleasing. ‘’Ok who is this guy; I don’t remember seeing someone like that before. I know that’s something I’d remember’’

‘’Oh you’ll know him when you see him, that’s for sure...’’ They each give each other a knowing look, giggling to some private joke that I wasn’t a part of.

‘’Fuck no, that’s not fair... tell me about him. What’s he like? Is he hot?’’I fire off questions left, right and centre.

They study each other for a moment, using a series of complicated eyebrow movements and smirks. In the end it’s Ray that chooses to answer me. ‘’Well... objectively, some would say he’s hot yes, and well... umm... perhaps it’s best if you find out for yourself’’

I open and close my mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say ‘’At least tell me if he’s a senior?’’

‘’Yes he’s a senior but he sometimes hangs in the junior common room with his brother’’ Pete adds.

‘’Ok... ok I can work with that.’’ I push myself up from the bed, running my fingers through my hair to try and tame the mess a little, and thankfully my boner is no longer visible so I count that as a win. I turn and stride to the door, hand on handle ready to pull it open, but I look back at the others. ‘’...who’s coming’’

They all rush to get off the bed, tripping over each other in their haste to follow me. ‘’I’m not missing this for the fucking world’’ I hear Pete whisper.

\----------

I’m starting to feel a little concerned about the way they’re acting about this Gerard guy, but my curiosity won’t let me stop now, not after that vision.

I stroll into the common room, feigning a casualness that belittles the nerves building inside me. What exactly am I going to say to this guy when I see him? ‘Hey I know we’ve never met but my friend just had a freaky ass vision about me and you and I’m pretty sure we had sex. Want to hook up?’ Yeah I don’t think so.

I scan the crowed, trying to locate that shock of white hair. The others are lined up behind me, clutching at each other in excitement. They look like teenage girls, I can see that Pete is seconds away from squealing and I raise an eyebrow at him. ‘’Dude...’’

‘’Sorry... sorry. I just... this is kind of exciting you know. Almost like destiny or a really shit reality show.’’ Pete is still clutching at Brendon, tugging at his sleeve and stretching the neck of his shirt.

‘’Pete, fuck man... the threads.’’ Brendon tries to swat Pete away but Pete only holds on tighter. Pete’s eyes suddenly widen and he points over my shoulder. Rays bounces on his toes as he points in the same direction.

I follow his gaze towards where the big T.V is situated. Three guys are sprawled out on the couches, two are sat next to each other on one couch and the other one laying on the other, boot clad feet hanging over the end. I can’t see any white hair though and I frown looking back at the others.

A cheer erupts behind me and I spin back around to see the laying figure swear at the T.V and fling one of the Playstation remotes at the other two. He heaves himself up, flipping the other two off and turning towards me.

I stand there completely frozen, the guy is absolutely beautiful. He has a soft round face with perfectly arched eyebrows and a cute little nose that’s slightly upturned at the end, but it works for him. His eyes and hair are exactly the same as in the vision. He passes by a dark haired boy with pale blue skin and runs his finger along the guys jaw making him giggle and blush. He carries on walking and then his eyes connect with mine and I feel a spark jump between us, even over the distance.

He takes a few steps closer and his scent envelopes me, clean but musky, with tones of ink, paint and coconut. It’s a unique scent combination but for some reason it seems... right and I can’t explain how. When he’s only a few steps away he smiles at me, bright and glorious showing of a set of perfect white teeth. Wait. Sharp white teeth.

How the fuck did I not realise before.

‘’Oh hell no!’’ I hiss. I turn back towards the guys. ‘’Seriously, what the fuck guys?’’ I throw my hands up in the air.

Pete, Brendon, Ray and Bob look at me with similar faces of confusion. They glance at each other as if one of them will have an explanation for my reaction and in the end they settle on Brendon.

‘’Frank...’’ Brendon starts but I cut him off with my hand.

‘’...don’t. Don’t even go there, vision or not, it’s never going to happen.’’

I take one last look back at the guy. Vampire. And see his own look of bewilderment. I study him for a moment with a look that I’m sure resembles disgust and feel the wolf stir inside me.

 _‘Hmm, who’s this’_ He purrs.

I turn away and make my way back towards my room people parting for me as if they can sense my anger. ‘’Don’t even start’’

_‘He smells good though... we like him’_

‘’WE... don’t like anything, so don’t go there’’ I push the door to my room open, wincing when it bangs back against the wall.

 _‘He’s special Frank, I can feel it and I know you feel it too’_ I run a frustrated hand through my hair, tugging on the short strands.

‘’The only thing I feel towards that guy is hatred and disgust’’ I snarl.

 _‘Liar’_ he growls, pushing at the wall that separates our mind.

‘’Stop...’’ I hiss, leaning heavily against my dresser.

_‘I know what you feel and think, he likes us too, I can tell. You may hate Vampires but you want him’’_

‘’I don’t care if he does, it’s not happening and you know why’’ I thunk my head down against the dresser, bottles and products rattling and spilling over.

_‘Frank...’_

‘’NO!’’ I cut him off slamming my hand against the dresser before he can start on his rant again. I wasn’t in the mood to have this conversation, I felt shaken, completely unsettled and it wasn’t a good feeling.

I push back from the dresser to see the guys huddled in the doorway, thankfully minus one unwanted Vampire. They’re all looking at me like I’ve lost my mind and I realise they must have just witnessed my one sided conversation with my wolf.

‘’I’m not crazy... I just talk to my wolf’’ Yeah like that sounds better.

‘’Um... Okay?’’ Ray says, pushing slightly further into my room. ‘’But what was all that about? I thought you were excited to meet Gerard’’

Gahh ‘’don’t say his name... plus why the hell didn’t you tell me what he was?’’ I groan, sinking down on my bed.

Brendon comes to sit next to me, placing a gentle hand on my back and rubbing soothing circles. ‘’I didn’t think I’d have to... and honestly does it really matter?’’

‘’Yeah it does actually. I don’t like Vampires, and I want nothing to do with them. Period.’’

‘’Oh right’’ Brendon pulls his hand away and starts nibbling on his thumb.

‘’Why don’t you like Vampires?’’ Ray asks kneeling down in front of me as Pete and Bob come in and close the door, although they make no move to come closer.

‘’It’s... a long story, I just don’t ok. It was one of the conditions of moving here. Fewer Vampires. I have to stay away from them’’

Brendon starts wringing his hands as his bites his lip, almost to the point of drawing blood.

‘’Hey... hey, it’s not your fault’’ Pete coos, coming over to Brendon and pulling him into a hug, making sure to only touch the clothed areas.

‘’Yeah... but... but’’ Brendon stammers.

‘’I know. It’s ok... why don’t you go lay down for a bit yeah... I’ll come and see you in a minute’’ Pete releases Brendon and tugs him up from the bed. Brendon looks between me and the door, seemingly torn.

‘’It’s ok’’ I reassure Brendon. The look of worry doesn’t go, but his shoulders slump in defeat. He nods at me and walks toward the door.

‘’Wait’’ I call before he leaves. ‘’Umm how certain are your visions, like do they always come true or can they change?’’

Brendon stops but doesn’t turn to look at me, he clenches his fists at his sides and then pulls open the door, he turns his head to look over his shoulder and he says the words I was fearing the most.

‘’They always come true’’ He leaves then, leaving an almost awkward silence behind. Ray’s still kneeling in front of me and Pete keeps looking to the door like he’s desperate to go after Brendon.

‘’Go man, its fine’’ I tell him. Pete gives me a weak smile and pats my shoulder.

‘’We’ll see you in the morning yeah?’’ I nod. It’s not like I have anywhere else I can go. Pete leaves too, Bob following with a wave. Ray stays behind though, but shuffles so that he’s sitting next to me.

‘’Do you want to talk about it?’’ He asks quietly.

I consider this for a few minutes. Did I want to talk about it? Would it be easier if they knew? Most likely, but I also didn’t want the pitying looks. I warred with myself for a few seconds longer, but in the end decide to tell Ray just enough.

‘’I’m not going to go into it, just... Vampires killed my parents and most of my pack, that’s why I am the way I am... that’s all I’m going to say. I hate them.’’

I lean my elbows on my knees and glance at Ray; he’s still looking at me but has a carefully blank expression on his face. He nods again, his hair bouncing a little.

‘’I’m just going to say this and I know it won’t make a difference and I’m not forcing my opinion but... I know Gerard, perhaps not to a huge extent but him and his brother Mikey, they’re good guys. Maybe a little cocky but not horrible or anything like that, the other one though...’’ Ray huffs a small laugh. ‘’...Colt. Feel free to kick his ass, that guys a douche’’

Ray throws me a wicked grin and I can’t help but laugh, feeling some of the tension ease from me. ‘’I’ll remember that dude, but make sure you point him out yeah, wouldn’t want to beat on the wrong guy...’’

Ray relaxes too, and I’m actually thankful that I told him. It’s nice to have someone that understands but doesn’t pass judgement.

‘’So which ones Mikey?’’ I ask, moving the conversation along.

I watch as a little blush flushes Ray’s cheeks, but he tries to hide it quickly behind his hair. ‘’I- Umm, he’s nice. Tall kind of like me, but skinny. He’s got glasses and blondish brown hair, longer on the top than the sides’’

I try to recall the other two I saw sitting on the couch, he sounds familiar and I’m sure that if I saw him again then I’d be able to pick him out. I don’t call Ray out on his blush; even though I’m sure there’s more there then he’s letting on.

I study the blush on Ray’s cheeks for a few seconds more and a slow sly grin spreads across my face. ‘’Ooooh, I get it’’

Ray turns sharply towards me, eyes wide and full of panic. ‘’No. No... No! It’s not like that!’’

‘’Mhm’’ I mumble. Not like that my ass, no one gets that defensive for something that isn’t true.

‘’Really’’ He says, as he starts playing with a loos thread on his shirt.

I just nod, but the grin is still on my face. I may hate Vampires but what Ray chooses to do it up to him and I won’t judge him for it. ‘’Seriously dude, its ok. No judgement, you can like who you want, no matter what they are doesn’t bother me’’

Ray turns to me biting his lip. ‘’Really, you don’t mind’’ He looks like he doesn’t believe me and of course I don’t blame him. I made my dislike for Vampire very clear.

‘’Of course not, my dislike of them is personal so don’t worry, you do you man.’’

Ray visibly relaxes and I feel myself release some more tension. I liked Ray and the others and I could see these friendships lasting a long time, and I wasn’t about to let my own feelings get in the way of that; there were more important things in life.

\-------

The next morning I woke up like I hadn’t slept at all, it was hard sleeping in a new place, even with a few comforts of home. I missed my old room, my old house, my pack. I missed my friends and my old fuck buddies, I just missed... everything.

Classes weren’t meant to start until tomorrow so I still had a day to kill before the real hell began. I was ashamed to say that it took me nearly an hour to heave myself out of bed; I was exhausted, completely dead of my feet and in need of a shower and strong coffee. I grabbed my towel and wash bag and a pair of basketball shorts and made the long arduous journey to the shower room. I passed by other sleepy eyed students, most still dressed in pjs and robes, a few mumbled ‘heys’ were thrown my way as well as a smattering of smiles, but I was way too tired to do more than nod my head.

I shuffled my way into the boys bathroom, brushing my teeth quickly at the large round sink before making my way into the shower stalls. I was thankful that I was alone since the shower stalls didn’t have doors. I briefly considered rubbing one out but quite frankly just couldn’t be bothered. I was already fed up and it was only the first day.

I refused to let that vision get to me, no matter how much I tossed and turned last night replaying it in my head. Brendon’s words seemed to haunt me, the final sentence of ‘they always come true’ felt like a bad taste in my mouth. I wasn’t ready for this, I didn’t want to be attracted to a Vampire, I refused to be. I just needed a distraction, a hot blooded, muscular distraction.

With a renewed sense of determination I finished washing my body, barely towelling myself dry before I pulled my shorts on. I bounded out of the bathroom, barely looking where I was going before I collided with a solid hard body. I brought my hands up quickly to steady myself feeling cool skin under my fingertips.

I had an apology ready when I looked up and froze. It was him. I recoiled away from him, pulling my hands back like he’d burnt me.

‘’You...’’ I hissed, feeling the wolf perk up as he sensed the Vampire.

‘’Yes me... you seem to know me but I don’t know you’’ His voice was like silk, all calm and controlled and dripping confidence.

‘’You’re not going to know me either, so fuck off’’ I move to pass him but him mirrors my steps.

‘’Now now play nicely, I just want your name.’’ Gerard takes a step towards me. My first instinct is to back off but I decide to hold my ground. I wasn’t about to let him see how much he already effected me, just being within a few feet of him was making me nervous.

I watch as the Vampires gaze roams over my body and I’m reminded that im standing there still partly wet in nothing more than a loose pair of shorts. I feel exposed and vulnerable and I really don’t like it.

‘’You’re not getting it...’’ I finally reply when he takes another step closer. His moves are definitely predatory, streamlines and elegant like a panther stalking his prey. Am I the prey here?

I’m a Werewolf I remind myself, I could wipe the floor with him if I so chose, then why wasn’t I. There was no one else here, no one would see, and yet I refrained.

He brings a hand up towards my face but I flinch back before it makes contact, growling low in my throat.

‘’Come on baby, just give me your name and you can run along like a good little puppy.’’ He lets his hand fall back to his side but I’m not convinced plus he seemed to know what I was, news surely does travel fast.

‘’If I tell you my name will you leave me alone?’’ I ask narrowing my eyes at him.

He straightens up, crossing his arms over his chest. The action pulls the sleeves of his shirt tight over his arms and I swallow hard when I see the outline of his muscles. He wasn’t built but there was a toned fitness to him that made my mouth water.

‘’I’m not sure I like that arrangement, but... how about I leave you alone for today?’’ He had a bigger smile on his face now, he obviously caught me staring and I guessed he was more than willing to call me out on it.

I needed to move this along and get away from him, his presence was suffocating and I kept getting snippets of last night’s vision flash before my eyes, my blood felt like it was fizzing and even though I hated this man with all my being, I actually started to doubt my willpower.

‘’Fine..’’ I hiss out finally. ‘’My names Frank’’

‘’Mmm Frank, Frankie, suits you...’’ He purrs, rolling my name around on his tongue as if he was tasting it.

I don’t wait to hear what he says after that, I push past him quickly nearly sprinting down the corridor in my haste to get away from him. Cringing as I hear the echoes of his laughter ringing against the walls.

\-------

I tried not to let my encounter with Gerard ruin the rest of my day, the morning passed without much excitement, just hanging with the guys at breakfast, talking about nonsense and laughing at Bob’s frustration that none of the girls in our year would go near him now.

Brendon’s sour mood from last night seemed to have vanished; he was back to his usual chipper self, still dressed neck to toe with only his head uncovered. I felt sorry for the poor guy, hot summer days must be a nightmare for him.

Then there was Pete who seemed to be on a mission to wind Ray up today, he kept throwing bits of paper in Ray’s hair and I was rather amusing watching Ray squawk and try to unsuccessfully fish them out.

A sudden commotion draws the tables attention towards the lunchroom doors, Gerard, one guy I assume to be Gerard brother Mikey who I recognise from the seniors common room and some guy I had yet to lay eyes on enter trough the doubles doors, Mikey and Gerard were laughing at something that the other guy was saying, but stopped when the guy shoved his way past one of the younger students. I hear a tut and turn to see Brendon shaking his head. ‘’Here comes the fang gang.’’

I snicker at the term and look back over at the trio who have now settled themselves down on a smaller table across the room. Gerard is leant back in his chair, looking like a King surveying his empire. Mikey just looked bored and indifferent but the other guy, well he doesn’t seem to want to stop harassing anyone who happens to walk too close.

‘’Who the fuck is the dickbag?’’ I ask Brendon.

‘’That my dear Frank would be the one and only Colt, he’s a fucking prick and everyone knows it, why the Way brothers let him stick around is beyond me, that guy is a boil on the butt of humanity.’’

Ahh so that was the infamous Colt that everyone seemed to hate.

On the way back up to the 4th floor Ray pulled me aside and said those three words that I had been waiting for since the moment I met him ‘’Want to jam?’’

‘’Oh fuck yes please... I feel like I’m vibrating out of my skin’’ Ray patted me on the back, sending a sympathetic smile my way.

‘’I can tell man, you’ve been wound like a top all morning. Wanna talk about it?’’ I didn’t realise I had been that bad, I thought I’d been coping well all things considered, I hadn’t killed anyone yet, nor maimed or seriously harmed. So I counted that as a win.

‘’Errr not much to say really, still feeling a bit tense after last night, and well I had a little run in with him this morning...’’ I bit my lip, pulling my lip ring into my mouth so I could flick it with my tongue, I had a nervous habit of playing with my piercings when I was nervous.

Ray seemed intrigued and gestured for me to continue as we collected our respective guitars.

‘’Well I kinda literally ran into him outside of the shower room half naked’’

Ray coughed to hide a laugh but I caught it anyway and huffed in embarrassment.

‘’Really’’ he finally managed to squeak out.

‘’Yep’’ I said popping the P. ‘’All things considered it wasn’t the most humiliating thing to ever happen to me, but that’s a story for another time.’’

‘’What did he do then to get you all worked up like this?’’ Ray had that annoying smirk on his face again like he was waiting for me to spill the beans on some juicy shower sex gossip, well he was in for a shock.

‘’Nothing actually, he just wanted to know my name.’’

Ray stopped dead in his tracks, giving me a look of utter surprise. ‘’Really? That’s it? He didn’t try anything?’’

I just shook my head. ‘’Wow’’ he breathed.

‘’Why wow?’’ I wondered.

‘’Well when Gerard sets his sights on something or someone in this case, he usually gets it...’’

‘’Well he’s not going to get it this time, I don’t care how much of a slut he is or how others fall over themselves for him, I can assure you that’s not going to be me’’ My voice was so sure and calm that I almost believed myself. ‘’Plus he’s one guy, he can’t be that great...’’

‘’I beg to differ my vertically challenged friend. That guy has many talents... he can act, paint, he’s smart as hell, he’s surprisingly efficient with a sword and...’’

Rays voice slowly faded out as we entered the music corridor and my attention was drawn to something else, or rather someone. I could hear someone singing, and it was... beautiful. I could make out the words as clear as day, they were haunting and intense, filled with longing and desire. I was drawn towards the voice like a moth to a flame and I found myself paused outside the door it was coming from. I longed to go in there, to see who was making such sweet sounds, I felt like I was almost in a trance.

Ray was still babbling on beside me and I almost felt bad for interrupting him. ‘’Ray... Ray. Can you hear that? It’s beautiful’’

Ray looked from me to the door, ducking his head so he could hide behind his hair. It was almost comically slow as Ray lifted a hand and knocked twice on the door. The singing stopped immediately and I waited with baited breath as the door open to reveal the owner of that amazing voice.

Gerard. Of fucking course Gerard.

I turned to Ray feeling betrayed. ‘’Really Ray, fucking really? You couldn’t have just said.’’

Ray was cracking up now, doubled over from the force of his laughter as he clutched at his middle. Tears were streaming down his face and I was about a second away from shoving his guitar where the sun doesn’t shine.

‘’I hate you’’ I spat as I walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading my stories, the next chapter shouldn't take too long to post, just needs some tweaking!  
> Much love xoxo


	4. Encountering Obstacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays lovelies, I've been super busy, plus had like 100 other story ideas that i needed to get down and time simply got away from me. But here it is, the next chapter, and i promise there wont but such a large gap before the next one!

I was excited for my first music lesson; I had my guitar case over my shoulder and was talking happily with Ray as we enter the classroom. We settled ourselves on a table in the far corner and both took out our guitars, tuning them and playing random chords and riffs while we waited.

Other students started trickling in shortly after, and I growled when Gerard came in with Mikey, but luckily they chose a table on the other side of the room. I tried not to let it bother me, and even when the teacher walked in, a tall slender woman with long straight black hair down to her waist and ridiculously high heels. I didn’t let that fact that she was also a Vampire ruin my mood. It wasn’t like there was a flashing beacon above her head, it just seemed that all the Vampires I encountered had that holier than thou air to them, like they floated above the rest and wanted everyone to know that.

‘’Right class’’ the teacher said clapping her hands while she leant her hip against the edge of the desk. ‘’Welcome back to a new year, most of you already know me but for those that don’t I’m Mrs Preston and I’ll be your music teacher for the next year’’

I roll my eyes and try and turn my sigh inward, I know the moment I fail because Ray elbows me in the ribs, I huff out a laugh but continue to listen. As she continues on about the different things that we were going to be learning this year, I can help feel like I’m being watched, I use all of my willpower not to look over at the other side of the room and see if it is Gerard watching me.

My attention is drawn back when Mrs Preston announces that for our end of year piece we’ll be paired off to create our own songs, including vocals and instruments. Me and Ray grin at each other, this was going to be a piece of cake, and I was already planning out various ideas when she added another little gem.

‘’...settle down guys, in order to get the best out of all of you and see the full potential for collaborations, I want you all to give a quick 2 minute demonstration of the area you’d like to specialise in... You have 5 minutes to prepare’’

I was so excited when I heard that, being a Werewolf made me quite vain and I loved the opportunity to show off whenever I could, so this would be perfect.

I poured through my options, there were so many songs I loved and they all had amazing guitar solos, Ray settled on Don’t Stop Me Now by Queen which was unsurprising.

After some deliberation I settled on Poison by Alice Cooper, the lyrics seemed fitting to the situation, I just hoped they weren’t blatantly obvious to everyone else.

As the lesson progressed and the other students started to play I was both impressed and unsettled by the different things I heard. When it was my turn I strutted up to the front of the class room and plugged my guitar in, stroking the smooth neck as I readied myself.

‘’Ok Frank, I see you’ve chosen electric guitar, what are you going to play for us today.’’ Mrs Preston asked jotting down some notes on her pad.

‘’I’ve chosen Poison by Alice Cooper, I’m also gonna sing a little.’’ I replied. Strumming a few cords to make sure I was still in tune.

Mrs Preston smiled at me is assurance and then I started.

As soon as those first notes blasted out the amp I was in heaven. I let the feeling of the instrument in my hands take over me, I didn’t even need to look. My fingers knew what to do without me even telling them, I poured my heart and soul into my performance singing the appropriate parts to go along with my guitar. I loved this, this is what I wanted to do, what I’d leave everything behind for.

All too soon it was over though and as the last few notes faded away I peeled my eyes open, connecting instantly with Gerard’s, his eyes were black and he was gripping the edge of the table so hard I swear I could hear the wood splintering. I was pulled away as the other students and the teacher started to clap, I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck.

‘’That was amazing Frank, you’re very talented’’ She applauded.

I returned to my seat feeling smug but also unsettled. I wasn’t prepared for that look from Gerard, and I was curious to know what it meant.

The other students passed by in a blur, Ray was amazing as expected and I have him a wolf whistle when he was done much to his embarrassment. We were finally down to the last two students, the Way brothers. Gerard graciously let Mikey go first, and even though he was good on the Bass he was nowhere near as flamboyant as I expected Gerard would be. Ray had stars in his eyes during the whole two minute performance and at the end I actually had to push his mouth closed for fear that he’s start drooling.

‘’Ok Gerard last but not least, what do you have for us today?’’ Mrs Preston asked sickly sweet.

The blatant flirty tone in her voice made my stomach twist, not because I was jealous of course but because she was a teacher, it was just wrong that was all.

‘’I actually have an original piece I’d like to perform, I’ll only do the beginning though because its currently 6 minutes long.’’ Gerard fluttered his long dark eyelashes at the teacher and she all but swooned. It was ridiculous. ‘’And if it is ok, could a friend provide some backing?’’

‘’Oh of course Gerard, whatever you need.’’

I snorted as Gerard adjusted the mic stand, what poor idiot had he bribed to play with him. My mouth fell open in shock as Ray once again got up from his seat with his guitar.

‘’Really Ray? Really?’’ Ray just shrugged and patted me on the shoulder. ‘’Traitor’’ I hissed while he was still in ear shot, a few of the other kids at our table gave me a funny look, but I just flipped them off and slumped back in my seat. I wasn’t sulking.

I was prepared to hear the same song I heard earlier, and mentally reminded myself to have a word with Ray after class about fraternising with the enemy.

It wasn’t the same song though; this one was slower, just single notes picked out the start of the song, completely opposite of what I expected.

‘’This is called Demolition Lovers...’’ and then he was singing.

‘’Hand in mine into your icy blues...’’ I was mesmerised, it was even better than what I heard before, his voice perfectly complimented the style of song, there was a raw unrefined quality that you didn’t see nowadays when everything was auto tuned.

Gerard held my gaze the entire time, not once breaking eye contact, I felt like he was singing straight to me, only to me, and when about a minute and a half had passed and the song started to pick up, he really pushed himself into it, he was fucking incredible and I hated it, I could see what everyone liked him, why they all seemed to idolise him and... I... hated...it. I wasn’t going to be one of these people, I wasn’t going to sit there and drool over him, I wouldn’t beg for his attention. I just had to remind myself he’s just like everyone else. No not like everyone else, he was worse than that because he was a Vampire, a dirty, lying deceiving, murderous Vampire, and if I just remembered that then I would be fine.

I gritted my teeth and looked away, trying to school my features into something resembling cool indifference. When the song finished everyone erupted into applause, but I stayed silent.

The only thing I did do was compliment Rays playing when he returned to the table.

After a few minutes chatter, Mrs Preston asked for our attention. ‘’Ok guys, wow what an amazing bunch of young talented musicians we have this year, I look forward to hearing what you guys come up with for the end of the year. In the meantime, based on your performances I’ve split you into pairs, the following are...’’ Mrs Preston worked through the list, earning happy giggles and groans alike. When she called my name I was tense with equal dread and excitement. I crossed my fingers under the table. _Please Ray... Please Ray..._

‘’Frank you’ll be partnered with Gerard...’’

‘’Oh fuck no!’’ I shouted jumping up from my seat. I startled Mrs Preston so much that she nearly fell off her seat.

‘’Excuse me? What’s the problem?’’ she asked straightening out her skirt.

Problem? I’ll tell you what the fucking problem is. ‘’I can’t work with him, I won’t work with him, please anyone else but him’’ I pleaded.

‘’My decisions final Frank, please sit down and stop making a scene’’ I blushed as some of the students started laughing at me, I didn’t dare to look and see what Gerard’s reaction was.

‘’I won’t do it, I won’t work with a Vampire’’

I heard a chant off ooo’s roll around the room, and with a calmness that was slightly terrifying, Mrs Preston placed her pad gently on her desk and turned back to face me. ‘’I think you’re forgetting Frank, this is an all inclusive school and no discrimination with be made against anyone of any species, gender or race. Now I said you are working with Gerard, so grow up and get on with it or I will fail you in this class and if I remember correctly you’re on your final chance’’

I hung my head in frustration, she was right, I couldn’t afford to fuck this up. I would just have to put up with it, it couldn’t be that bad right, we just had to write a song, make some music for it and it was all don’t. Yeah easy peasy.

I huffed and dropped back down in my chair, my metaphorical tail hanging between my legs.

‘’Now class I’m stepping out for a moment, please rearrange with your partners and start writing down some ideas’’ and with that she up and left the room. I refused to look up as Ray stood to move over to Mikey, lucky bastard got who he wanted. He murmured reassuring words as I stared holes into my notebook.

I heard the chair being pulled out beside me and got a whiff of some spicy cologne; I refused to admit that it was actually quite a nice smell. Nope, don’t smell, don’t see, don’t feel, and don’t even breathe Frank. Just die in the corner quietly, no one will notice. Except _him_ of course.

‘’You can’t ignore me forever’’ Gerard whispered, it felt like he was talking right in my ear. I turned my head ready to tell him to fuck off and he was right there, so close that I felt his cool breath hitting my cheek, I swallowed, pretty sure the whole classroom heard it.

‘’God you’re a pretty little thing aren’t you?’’ Gerard started running his cool fingertip down my bare arm, making goosebumps rise in its wake. I frowned at him and pulled my arm back, crossing them over my chest.

‘’Don’t touch me, don’t even talk to me’’ I gritted out. I turned away from him and looked down at my open notebook, trying to keep my mind on the task instead of Gerard sitting way too close to me.

Gerard seemed to completely ignore my request, shifting his chair even closer if that was even possible, to the point where he was pressed right against my side.

‘’What the hell are you doing’’ I asked.

‘’Hopefully getting to know you better, and maybe this time you won’t run away from me...’’ He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, pressing down on the plump flesh slightly and I had to tear my eyes away before he saw me staring.

‘’I didn’t run...’’ I snorted, rather unattractively. ‘’...I walked, at a fast pace.’’ I started flicking through my book, skimming over old lyrics with an air of nonchalance that I didn’t feel inside. ‘’Plus what part of me not wanting to work with you did you miss?’’

He chuckled out a little laugh and just relaxed further in his chair. I huffed out a frustrated sigh, but nearly yelped when I felt his finger run along my cheek. I turned my head ready to bite the damn finger off but couldn’t get the words out. His eyes were dark, tracing over each feature of my face.

‘’I like you already’’ He finally said. I growled and pulled my head back, dislodging his finger. I tried to scoot my chair further away, as much as the table would allow anyway, needing a few more inches between us. ‘’Don’t be scared little wolf, I won’t hurt you’’ He cooed at me.

‘’I’m not scared, I just don’t like you...’’ I was starting to get a little pissed off now, this guy was infuriating, and now of all times the teacher had decided to fuck off somewhere. I needed a new partner and fast. I looked over to Ray, seeing him sitting all close and snugly with the spawn of hell’s little brother. He looked deliriously happen and I was simultaneously happen for him and mad that he chose Mikey out of every possible guy in the school.

I heard a low rumble come from Gerard and was shocked that he was even able to make that kind of sound, he obviously didn’t like that fact that he didn’t have my undivided attention. ‘’You don’t know me, I think you’d like me a lot if you did’’

I made sure to wait a little bit longer before I answered. ‘’Not bloody likely’’

‘’Aww baby don’t be like that’’ He was leaning on the table now, trying to put himself in my line of sight.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from snapping at him. ‘’I’m not your baby’’

‘’Not yet...’ He said winking at me again, pleased to at least have some of my attention back. The look he was giving me and the way his voice held a hint of promise reminded me of the vision. I had to take a deep breath as butterflies erupted I’m my tummy. This shit needed to end now.

I turned to face him and tried to harden my expression, making my voice as calm and clear as possible despite my inner frustration. ‘’No, not ever. Look, I don’t like you ok. I won’t ever like you, so why don’t you just end this... whatever it is that you think you’re doing and just stay out of my way, before you regret it...’’

Gerard seemed to regard me for a moment, contemplating his next words. He finally settles with a satisfied grin. ‘’Hmm we’ll see, although I know you’ll give in sooner or later’’

I sat there stunned; this guy must have selective hearing or something. ‘’You’re a cocky prick aren’t you?’’

‘’Not cocky, confident. I can hear your heart beating faster. I can see the pulse flutter in your neck whenever I do this...’’ he trailed that same finger that had already touched me two times too many up along the length of my throat, over my admas apple that bobbed when I swallowed to rest just under my chin, he used that position to tip my head up so my eyes met his. I saw a dangerous glimmer there, a hard determination that he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

‘’I hate you’’ I expected this to make him pull away, but he only grinned wider. I seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

‘’There’s a fine line between love and hate Frankie plus...’’ he pushes himself closer, resting his other hand on my thigh, making me flinch and shudder. ‘’...angry sex is amazing, all hot and hard, and I can see that you have a lot of pent up frustration just... gagging... to get out’’

Gerard then ghosts his thumb along my bottom lip, making me snarl and snap at him. He doesn’t even attempt to pull away; he just flicks the end of my nose. ‘’Bad dog...’’

I feel anger well up inside me, making me see red and I try to lunge at the smug bastard. I don’t get very far though; hands grab my arms and shoulders pulling me back. ‘’Frank don’t, it’s not worth it’’

I can hear Ray grunting with the effort of holding me back and I nearly break free when another pair of stronger hands join Rays and start dragging me back. I look back at Gerard who doesn’t even look slightly flustered as he gives me a little finger wave. I growl loud and give him the finger ‘’Suck on my knot leech’’ I holler at him.

I look over my shoulder to see not just Ray holding me but Mikey too, I growl even louder and he lets me go, holding his hands up in surrender, but moves round to place himself between me and his brother.

I narrow my eyes at both of them then turn around and leave the room, ignoring all the eyes I can feel on my retreating back.

As I stomp down the hallways I can’t help but be more angry at myself for the way I reacted, if my body didn’t already betray the way the Vampire effected me then my reaction definitely did. I turned a corner and let myself fall back against the wall letting out a long sigh. How did I manage to get myself into this mess? I scrubbed my hands over my face contemplating the situation I now found myself in.

I had to work with Gerard now, and unless I wanted to fail the only class I actually wanted to pass I’d just have to suck it up. There was a silver lining though, as much as I hated to admit it, the guy could sing and rather well.

If this collaboration worked we should at least get a decent grade, but could I handle working with the Vampire, or would I end up killing him? I’d never been forced to work in such close proximity with one before. Surely if I spoke to Mr. Atley he’d sort something out? He had actively encouraged me to stay away from the resident Vampires after all.

That thought brought a sense of hope and relief, like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders. I pushed off the wall and picked up my pace, jogging along the corridor towards reception and the principal’s office. I bypassed Mrs. Baxter who didn’t even look up as I passed. I reached out, fist poised to knock when the door opened before me. Mrs Preston was exiting the office, folder clasped in her hands and a small smile on her face. When she noticed me that small smile morphed into a full on smirk, all sickly sweet with a hint of teeth.

‘’Mr Iero’’ She nodded towards me, smirk still in place.

I couldn’t respond, all of that hope and relief I felt flew straight out the window the moment I saw that look she directed at me. I watched her form retreat down the hallway in a click of heels and swirl of perfume.

A throat clearing pulled my attention back towards the office; Mr. Atley was stood behind his desk, the fingertips of both hands pressed against the polished desk top.

‘’Frank... come in please’’ he asked in a cool controlled tone. It set my teeth on edge, making my jaw clamp shut. He knew exactly why I was here and from the look on his face would offer me no consolation.

‘’Please tell me you’re not going to make me work with him?’’ I didn’t like the slight begging whine that crept into my voice, I felt too vulnerable and my wolf bristled at this, felling unsettled.

‘’Frank, please understand’’ Mr Atley held his hands up in platitude.

‘’No... Tell me that what I’m thinking isn’t true?’’ I walked further into the room slamming the door shut behind me.

‘’Mrs Preston has a valid point, we both think it would be beneficial for you to work with Mr Way... music is your passion, use it, let it help you channel your emotions while working with him, you may be surprised with the results...’’

‘’You’ve got to be kidding right? You can’t honestly believe that? You can’t be stupid enough to put me in a room with a Vampire, a cocky arrogant one at that, with my history and anger issues... and expect it to end well’’ I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

‘’Frank, I have faith in your ability to handle the situation’’ He tried to reassure me.

‘’Well I don’t! You don’t understand, I’ll fucking kill him and even if I don’t my wolf will!’’

‘ _No I won’t’_ the wolf growled.

‘’You are more than capable, you’re already getting better at controlling your anger, Use this opportunity to further your progress. Mrs Preston and Mr Weston will keep an eye on you, nothing will happen’’

I felt my hands start to shake so I clenched them into fists at my side ‘’Please don’t do this... please reconsider’’

‘’My decision is final... I’ve spoken to your Uncle... he agrees it will be good for you’’ Mr Atley returns to his seat, shifting through papers on his desk obviously finished with this conversation.

I felt sweat prickle at the back of my neck as the last thread of my patience snaps. I tear through the door, slamming it hard enough against the wall for the glass to shatter. Luckily Mr Atley doesn’t try to stop me.

I push my way down the corridor, shoving students out of my way as I go, most were smart enough to give me a wide birth and the ones who didn’t received a hard shove in response. I could see my salvation at the end of the long hall, the closest door to the forest was propped wide open, the sweet smell of grass and dirt blowing in on the breeze.

I was so close, my claws were already sharpening and ears elongating, plus I was sure that if I could see it my eyes would be shining molten gold. I thought luck was on my side for once but of course I was wrong. I couldn’t have been more that 10 meters away from freedom when the fang gang chose that moment to exit the classroom to my right.

I stumbled a few steps intending to shuffle around them and keep going but either in a rush of bravery or stupidity, Colt decided to block my path.

‘’Hey puppy, what’s the rush?’’ he taunted.

I clenched my hands into fists, digging my claws into my palms, I felt the skin split and the slick stickiness of blood well out between my fingers and start dripping down onto the floor.

I ran the tip of my tongue over the point of one of my fangs. ‘’Move Colt, I don’t have time for your shit today’’

I move to step around him but he follows me. ‘’Now now, that’s not polite is it? Is it your time of the month? Is the little bitch coming into heat?’’ Colt snickers at me. I feel a growl rumbling in my chest and I glance over to see Gerard and Mikey watch the exchange, Mikey with his usual expression of indifference and Gerard with a sour frown. Neither of them was laughing though but that did little to calm me.

My skin felt like it was on fire, like it was squirming and trying to wriggle its way off my body. My wolf was pushing against the barrier that separated us, wanting to break free and hunt, hurt someone, anyone and right now Colt was in my sights. I needed to get out of here.

I moved to the side again, stepping forward to pass Colt when his hand shot out and grabbed my arm. ‘’Hey I’m talking to you bitch!’’

I snapped, my eyes blazing as I grabbed Colt by his throat, slamming him so hard against the wall that the plaster split and cracked from the impact. I may have been short but I was strong and even with my limited height I was still able to have Colt pinned against the wall feet dangling and kicking a good foot off the ground.

I let the wolf push himself forward, it was moments like this when I was happy to let him free, Colt was a prick and deserved everything he was about to get, and me and the wolf were going to relish every second of it.

My claws were digging into Colts neck and we both felt a sick satisfaction at seeing the pain on the Vampires face as blood started running down his throat. Colts hand scrambled at mine, clawing and trying to prise my fingers away as I continued to squeeze tighter.

It would be all too easy to flick my wrist and snap his neck, watch as his terror filled eyes went hazy then blank as I ripped his life away. I was so focused on the feeling of him struggling against me, the sluggish beats of his heart that I didn’t notice the hands on me trying to pull me away.

‘’Frank... Frankie...’’ The voice sounded far away like echo’s through a tunnel. Another set of arms wrapped round my middle pulling hard, making me lose grip on my now slippery wet prey. Neither I nor my wolf liked that, I turned quickly snapping at whoever dared to interrupt us. I could taste the metallic tang of blood fill my mouth, all sweet and smoky. I only had a moment to savour it before it was being pulled away and I was being dragged back.

The arms wrapped around me were like a steel vice, I kicked and thrashed but couldn’t break free ‘’Let me go!’’ I screamed.

I was pulled further away, away from my prey and that sweet tasting blood. I looked around wildly trying to pinpoint the source of the amazing taste when my eyes connected with Gerard’s, he had his arm clutched against his chest, the sleeve on the arm of his shirt was torn and spotted with blood.

Oh.

I stopped thrashing and let a smirk overcome my features showing plenty of bloody fang. I hope I hurt the annoying little bastard. I closed my eyes savouring my small victory. I can see it all clear in my head, knowing I’ll be able to replay the vision of Colt pinned against the wall, his black soulless eyes filled with terror, and Gerard with his arm torn and bloody, no longer all confident and charming. He knows that I can hurt him now and that I’m more than willing to do so. I take one last look before I’m dragged outside, my eyes instantly locking with Gerard’s again, but he doesn’t look hurt or even scared, he looks... amused and possibly hungry?

The confusion must show on my face because the last thing I see before the cold night air envelopes me is Gerard winking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's still following this and to all the new readers as well. As always i appreciate any comments or questions you have and will try to answer everyone as soon as possible.  
> Much love  
> Nixy xoxo


	5. Be afraid! Be very afraid!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long guys, I've been so busy, and it doesn't help that I'm not writing this story in order! Yes I have to make things difficult for myself. But I'm back and raring to go and have the next chapter lined up for you, as well as the one after this nearly complete.  
> I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think...
> 
> xoxo Nixy

The next morning I woke up sore and ashamed, as well as the night after that, and the night after that, muscles tight and stiff from over exertion. After I was pulled away on Wednesday I ran straight for the forest, not even stopping to see who had intervened and stopped me from killing Colt and possibly Gerard. I had pushed myself hard and fast, stretching my body to its limits like I haven’t in such a long time. I couldn’t understand why Mr Atley was pushing me to work with Vampires, it just didn’t make sense, especially now after what just happened.

But it wasn’t just any Vampire, it was Gerard, even days later I was still haunted by that vision. Haunted by Gerard’s cocky smirk, good looks and charming personality. I hated it, hated him. I didn’t want to like him, soften towards him. I wouldn’t, I couldn’t let myself go there. That way led to stupidity and danger, madness on a scale I swore I hadn’t quite reached yet.

He was a Vampire, nothing more and nothing less. I just had to remember that whenever he flirted and not let myself get distracted. I’d get this music assignment done as quickly as possible, and then there would be no more need to spend time with Gerard unless forced to.

I had hardly slept the nights that followed, walking through my days on autopilot. We hadn’t had another music lesson yet, that was on Monday, which I dreaded. I did have other lessons with him but so far I’d managed to ignore him, thought it wasn’t from lack of effort on his part to get my attention. I kept replaying the wink, breaking it down, trying to decipher its meaning. He had flirted with me before, not even slightly put off by my attitude or blatant dislike towards him.

_‘No not dislike, we like him’_

‘’Shut up!’’ I shouted to the empty room.

The wolf rippled in the back of my mind taunting me, reminding me of the way I trembled when his fingers brushed over my cheek, the way my stomach clenched when I first tasted his blood. The way he’d winked at me, acting like me biting him was all a part of some intricate plan that he’d set in motion. Like he’d wanted it.

I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes, pressing until all I can see it red, white and black static. Why did this guy affect me so much?

 _’You know why...’_ the wolf replied to my silent question.

I groan, completely ignoring him and rolling out of bed. My legs protested, muscles cramping slightly from the movement. I stumble blindly over to my dresser grabbing a bottle of water out of the pack, I guzzle it down, feeling it soothe my dry parched throat. When the bottle was empty I drop it to the floor, coming face to face with myself in the little mirror above my dresser.

To put it bluntly, I looked like shit. I have dark circles under my eyes, a nice dark purple bruise on my cheek and a cut straight through my left eyebrow, not to mention the leaves in my hair and dirt caked on every available inch of skin. I frown at my reflection, not quite remembering how I came to look like that. More surprising is that I usually healed fast, so if I still have visible cuts and bruises I could only imagine how horrific they had been last night.

That was one of the problems when I let the wolf take over, even outside of the full moon, I tended to repress memories, not wanting the see the carnage and mayhem he created, or the blood bath that often resulted.

Flashes of memory try break through... Me and the wolf running through the forest, desperate and confused. Ignoring the root I caught my feet on or the branches stinging my skin, all I can remember is running, the need to flee, to disappear. Feeling the hot course of adrenaline still coursing through my veins. Remembering how good I felt. _We felt._ That Colt prick deserved everything he got.

 _‘We warned him...’_ The wolf urged. _‘We gave him a chance, he kept pushing us, he deserved it...’_

I could have killed him though, then what? I had promised my Uncle, promised I’d be better and stop the fighting.

_‘Not our fault, Colt pushed us...’_

That doesn’t excuse it, we were better than that. We had more control than that. How was I supposed to take over the pack if I couldn’t handle a little confrontation? Perhaps Mr Atley and Uncle Jon had a point. If I couldn’t handle a few Vampires at school, then I’d never be able to lead a pack against far worse.

 _‘What about Gerard?’_ I tear my eyes away from the mirror with a frustrated growl, not wanting to see the golden eyes of the Wolf looking back at me. Gerard deserved it, maybe now he’d get the message that I wasn’t playing around.

I tried to convince myself that I had full control, that I’d be able to stop myself before anything really bad happened, violence, sexual or any other way, but honestly I wasn’t so sure.

The Wolf was already attached to Gerard, drawn to him in a way that I didn’t understand and quite frankly didn’t want to. I wanted to stay as far away from him as possible, avoid him if I could, but I knew the Wolf wouldn’t let me and I didn’t think Gerard would either.

I was in charge though not them. I didn’t like Gerard, he infuriated me, I didn’t want to talk to him or spend time with him and like hell was I going to let the Wolf let him in.

I needed a shower and a change of scenery, and possibly a very strong drink. I grabbed my wash bag and towel and showed as quickly as I could, throwing on the first pair of clean clothes I could find. I was grateful that today was Saturday; I didn’t think I could face classes today.

I grabbed the two bottles of Vodka that I’d managed to smuggle in without my Uncle knowing and made my way to Ray’s room.

The others were already gathered there either playing their instruments or arguing over something I really didn’t care about. All their eyes turned to me though when I burst through the door. Pete saw the bottles in my hand and jumped up from the bed.

‘’Hell yeah... Party time!’’ Pete cheers grabbing a bottle and reading the label.

‘’Dude it’s like 11.30 in the morning...’’ Ray said looking at his watch.

‘’I know but I really don’t care, I had a shitty day yesterday and then an even shittier night, now I just want to get drunk and forget it all’’

‘’Sounds good to me’’ Pete agreed. ‘’I think I’ve got a bottle of something in my room, hold on a second...’’

During all this Brendon remained silent but had a little smile on his face. I squinted at him immediately suspicious. He only grinned at me and then pretended to study his nails.

‘’You know something... don’t you?’’ I asked, slightly on edge.

‘’I have no idea what you’re talking about...’’ He simply said shrugging his shoulders.

Pete came back then, brandishing his own bottle of alcohol. ‘’How about we make this interesting?’’

I sized up the demon, liking the sudden turn of events. ‘’What do you have in mind?’’

‘’How about a wager or a bet?’’ He offered.

I hummed thoughtfully, was it a good idea to bet against a demon? In the end I had no idea what he was going to suggest but anything right now would be better than the endless loop of misery going through my head. So with a sweep of my hand I motioned for him to continue. ‘’I’m listening’’

‘’Ok so I was thinking we match each other, shot for shot, first one to throw up or pass out looses...’’

‘’Mhm ok...’’ It didn’t sound too bad and I did have a high tolerance and it was a sure fire way to get drunk fast. ‘’What are the terms?’’

Pete stroked a finger along his scaly neck, his tail flicking behind him. ‘’Ok so the loser has to do a forfeit of the winner’s choice’’

‘’Sounds fair’’ I agreed. ‘’How will it be enforced?’’ I look over at Brendon who turns to look away quickly. ‘’and how do I know that it’s not rigged?’’

‘’I can help with that!’’ Ray speaks up. ‘’I can create a magical contract, that way there’s no cheating and the loser can’t worm his way out’’

I look over at Pete and finally nod. ‘’Well why the hell not’’

‘’Awesome!’’ Ray starts poking around the room gathering various ingredients and pouring them into a small glass, he also gathers a little silver dagger bringing them over to his desk.

‘’How is it going to be enforced?’’ Pete asks settling on the bed in front of me.

Ray walks over with a tray, holding two shot glasses, the glass filled with a strange blue liquid and the dagger. He places it between us and holds out the filled glass. ‘’It’s very simple, you will both drink this, it isn’t harmful, it just links you for the duration of the bet until the loser completes the forfeit. After that Brendon will state the terms and once they’re agreed to you’ll each prick your palm with the dagger, then it’s just a matter of shaking hands and it’s sealed. Since it’s a magically binding contract it’s magically enforced, the terms of enforcement will be stated during the agreement.’’

‘’Sounds simple enough’’ I agree. Pete nods too and Ray and Bob move over to watch us, already passing a bottle of something Ray had stashed away between them.

Brendon stands between us to the side of the bed. ‘’Ok guys the rules are going to be nice and simple, you will each match each other shot for shot, the turn is completed when the shot glass is placed upside down on the tray, if you vomit, pass out or otherwise leave the game then it’s an automatic loose. The winner determines a single forfeit for the looser, but it can’t involve anything that brings harm to others. If the looser refuses the forfeit then they have to be the winners slave for the day which will be magically enforced. And I’m sure neither of you want that... so is everyone in agreement?’’

Pete nods and grins, his tail swishing behind him like a happy puppy, I nod too, well and truly reading to start.

Ray steps forward and picks up the shiny silver dagger, he motions to the two glasses of blue liquid. ‘’Ok boys down the hatch’’

Me and Pete clink glasses and down it in one go. We both start spluttering, ‘’Oh holy fuck balls’’ Pete weezes.

‘’Shit Ray that tastes like dead ass’’ I cough as my eyes start watering.

Ray just laughs as Bob perks up from his quiet spot in the corner. ‘’What exactly does dead ass taste like?’’

‘’Frank would know’’ Pete teases with a wink.

All I can do is glare at him, knowing exactly what he is implying. ‘’I’d rather die thank you’’

‘’Sure sure’’ He mumbles ‘’Come on pass me that dagger’’ Pete swipes the blade from Ray and quickly nicks the fleshy part of his palm, a bead of dark black blood welling in the cut.

He passes me the dagger and I do that same, trying to hide my wince and take it like a man. We shake hands and our palms briefly glow blue for a few second, I feel the bond settle, not uncomfortable as such but like something that shouldn’t be there.

We start off with Vodka, easily going through the first bottle without too much trouble even though I was slightly buzzed. There was plenty of smack talk which some of the others start joining in on. By the time were half was through the second bottle I was starting to get quite pissed, Pete looked steady and 100% stone cold sober, I squinted at him, starting to feel slightly sloshy.

‘’There’s... _hic_... something fishy going on here!’’ I tried to point at Pete but I was off by a few heads.

The others started laughing, obviously in on this joke.

‘’Wha..?’’ I grumbled, placing my next shot down with shaky hands.

Pete grinned again, easily picking up his shot glass and downing it without so much as a wince.

‘’You see Frankie, you know my body burns really hot. Well I tend to burn off any alcohol before it has a chance to get me more than pleasantly buzzed... so in essence, I can’t get drunk..’’ The all burst out into fits of laughter but all I could do was hang my head in frustration.

Pete lay on his side, head supported on his palm with his tail flicking around lazily. ‘’And that... is called a hustle honey’’

‘’I hat... hate you’’ I tried to get up, but I guess I was a lot more drunk then I though because I just ended up falling into Bob. I tried to pull myself up and just ended up stoking his soft stubble. ‘’Bob... Bobby, Bobert, Bob of my life.’’

‘’Jesus man...’’ Bob looked slightly scared but I ignored that and just continued to try and climb him like a tree.

‘’Save me Bobby, save me from the mean horny dude.’’ I pleaded in my best baby voice.

‘’Even if I wanted to, which I don’t because this is too amusing, you’re bound to a magical contract, so unless you want to be Pete’s slave for the day I’d just accept the forfeit.’’ Bob pats my back but doesn’t look sympathetic in the slightest.

A thought suddenly occurs to me ‘’Hey, ummm. Wasn’t there something, I’m sure there was, oh yeah. Didn’t Pete, like didn’t he cheat?’’I span round trying to find Brendon but only ended up landing in a heap on the floor.

‘’Well technically no, the bet was to match each other shot for shot and the first one to pass out vomit or leave was the looser, he didn’t break any rule.’’ When I finally located Brendon he was leant against the door, arms across his chest with a smug look on his face.

Pete crouches down in front of me, turning my face to look at him with a careful finger under my chin, his face swims in and out of focus and I try and go for a menacing growl which just comes out as a pathetic whine. Pete just chuckles ‘’Ahh Frankie, what to do with you? Make you streak across the school? Hmm I think not, as a Werewolf you’re probably used to public nudity. Decisions decisions.’’ He taps his fingers against his chin, stroking a nonexistent beard. After a few seconds he stills, a huge terrifying grin splitting his face, I get a up close and personal view of all of his pearly white teeth, some of which I think may be pointed, but that could be the booze talking. ‘’I know what! I heard that you’re quite the musician, especially on the vocal front, so why don’t you put on a little show for us?’’

I nod my head viggoursly, nearly toppling myself over again. ‘’Yeah, yeah... I can do that no problem, no problem what so ever’’

‘’Ahh but there’s more... I think that you should serenade the lovely Gerard Way, I know he’d appreciate it.’’ Pete gets back up then, ignoring my gaping mouth and stuttered protests and instead moving to lay back on the bed and study his nails, just like Brendon did earlier. Brendon.

I look back over at him and he’s still smiling. This was his fault. I couldn’t serenade Gerard, god knows what he would think if I did, he’d probably take it as a big flashing neon sign saying ‘IM OPEN FOR SEDUCTION COME AND TAKE ME!’ No, no way, ahaha Way. Frank focus.

I shake myself and try to pull myself back up again, marginally succeeding and started to stagger towards him, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. ‘’YOU!! You knew this was going to happen... you... YOU!’’ I made a quick lunge for him but he scampered away at the last moment, hurrying out the door, cackling like a hyena the whole time.

I clung to the door way, holding on for dear life like it’s my only lifeline, like these two pieces of wood were all that stood between me and a slow slippery decent into hell. And even though the room is spinning and I’m pretty sure the ground is slowly getting closer and closer without me moving, I still have enough in me to shout at his retreating back.

‘’I WILL GET MY REVENGE! DO YOU HE... _hic_ HEAR ME!! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!’’


	6. Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is now up and running, thank you for all of your comments and kudos. It's what keeps me going.  
> Enjoy my loves

Frank was no stranger to embarrassment; he’d had his fair share of mishaps. He’d made bets before and had won and lost in equal measure. It was almost second nature now to find himself naked or in a compromising position. This however this was cruel...

Yes I realise I’m referring to myself in the third person but honestly that was the only way I was going to be able to deal with this. I had to detach myself, and look at this objectively. It was no different than in music, I sang to a crowd then. This time it would just be more focused, singular. But the same regardless.

As if the forfeit wasn’t bad enough I had a strange kind of hangover. I would have rather had a regular hangover like normal human but no, it didn’t take me long to sober up, excelled healing powers and all that meant that I simply needed a power nap and I was good to go, or a rough approximation of good anyway.

This hangover didn’t have nausea or a headache, this hangover was filled with regret and shame, fear for what was coming. Personally I would rather go up against a 1000 foes in battle then do what I had to do. Although I did have a choice, man up and do the forfeit or refuse and risk even worse repercussions when I had to be Pete’s slave for the day. Nothing good could come out of any of this.

Pete was gracious, letting me have the remainder of my Saturday to sulk and wallow. He said Sunday was the day though, he wouldn’t tell me when or where it was going to happen or even what I would be singing. The suspension was killing me, I equally wanted it to be over with and also never happen, maybe Pete would forget, one could wish.

Perhaps if I just avoided him for the rest of the year then I could get away with it. Would that count as refusing the forfeit? It wasn’t something I was prepared to risk. I just had to get it done with and put it behind me.

With a renewed sense of determination I made my way into the common room, head held high, ignoring the chants about the scene I made earlier. The sun has started to set outside and although the moon is just over half full, I feel her call ever so strongly. The guys are playing Xbox now, pushing and shoving each other as they take turns playing Mario Kart, I perch myself on the arm of the sofa, content to just watch along for now as I let my mind wonder.

I heard a sigh next to me and looked down to see Ray staring longingly across the room; I followed his gaze to see him staring at the Way brothers, or more accurately Mikey. They were simply talking, about something I couldn’t quite hear as Gerard sketched away in a book. I looked down at Ray and nudged his shoulder.

‘’Why don’t you go and talk to him’’ I urged with a small smile.

Ray scrunched his face up and shook his head. ‘’I can’t, I don’t know if he even likes me, in fact I’m pretty sure he doesn’t.’’

‘’How do you know if you don’t try?’’ I pulled my lip ring into my mouth as I tried to think of words of wisdom or encouragement.

‘’I tried, trust me. But he’s so hard to read. He always just has this blank look on his face, so I have no idea what he’s thinking or feeling’’ Ray leans his head against the back of the sofa, eyes closed as his hair fans around him in a glorious fluffy halo. ‘’Plus it would never work anyway, my father doesn’t know I’m bi, he expects me to graduate and join the family business, settle down, marry, knock out a load of kids to keep the magical line going.’’

‘’What do you want though’’ I ask, thinking about the future that’s laid out before me.

He huffs then, this small humourless laugh. ‘’You’d think, someone my age would just want to party, maybe see the world, fuck things up you know. But that’s not what I actually want, I’ve thought about it, but I really want my own shop. I want to help people, make real good luck charms that work. Spells that actually help keep bad spirits away, not the fake shit that the majority of places sell nowadays, playing off of peoples fear and desperation. I can’t stand people like that’’

‘’That’s a really fucking decent thing to do, and do you know what? I’ll do whatever I can to help, I know the pack is my main priority but I’ll still help, however I can.’’ I clap Ray on the shoulder.

‘’Me too man’’ We look up to see the others watching us, obviously hearing our conversation. Brendon’s nodding, a small smile on his face too. ‘’I mean I know I don’t exactly have a handle on this whole seer thing, but I want to get better, I want to make a difference too. Really help people’’ He aims that last part at Ray who is slightly red in the face by now.

Pete places his controller on the table and without looking up, starts to add his own part. ‘’Look I know I don’t do much, usually just piss around, but I’m strong so I could be of some help I’m sure. Plus I know a lot of people and can get a hold of some quite rare things, so... I’m in too. Plus if all else fails, at least I can keep the place warm.’’

‘’You’re more than that man, don’t ever doubt it.’’ I add, trying to wipe the sad look of off Pete’s face. ‘’What about you in the quiet corner?’’ Everyone turns to look at Bob who had stayed quiet during the whole speech.

Bob’s bright blue eyes regard us, a pensive look on his face and he considers what we all said. After a few moments he breaks out in a smile too. ‘’Sure, why the hell not? I’ve got nothing better to do’’ His subtle humour seems to break the tension building around us, I look at the guys each in turn. A magic wielder, a Seer, a shifter and a fire Demon, and then me a Werewolf, each with our own problems and secrets, but I was never more thankful in this moment that I got kicked out of my old school.

\------

I lied, I hate them. I hate them all. I couldn’t do this, I felt like I was going to throw up. All the pep talks I had given myself, all the scenarios I’d played out in my head just would let this mind numbing fear escape. I was going to die ‘’I can’t do this guys, Pete please anything but this.’’

‘’Sorry mate, a bets a bet, you lost, you face the consequences’’ Pete was pressed up against my back, and he was right yesterday, he is strong, I think even stronger than me. Maybe stronger than all of us put together. My shoes were squeaking on the hardwood floor, failing in my attempt at stilling my progress into the lunchroom.

‘’Seriously Pete I’m gonna hurl, it won’t be pretty, I’m a loud vomiter.’’ I tried to grip onto the doorframe but the other traitors easily pried my fingers off. ‘’Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck, I’m gonna pass out this is insane’’

‘’Oh stop being a drama queen’’ Bob giggles as he uncurls my fingers from the wood.

‘’Anything else, I swear. I’ll wear a tutu, dye my hair pink. Fuck... no stop!. I’ll do everyone’s homework, _please!!_ ’’ I’m beyond begging now, scrambling desperately at the polished wooden floor trying to get some grip as they drag me along. It’s the middle of lunch, everyone’s here and I mean everyone. I feel bile start to rise in my throat; I really was going to barf.

The noise we’re making has gathered more attention than I usually liked, I didn’t mind being the centre of peoples focus usually, but not like this, never like this. This was beyond humiliating and I still had no idea what I was going to sing.

They pushed me till I was only a table away from Gerard, the smug bastard already looking at us with amusement. Even Mikey look interested in what was happening which was a shock in itself. When they had me settled just where they wanted the others backed off while Pete held me in place with his arms around my shoulders, and face pressed against mine.

‘’Now Frankie this is what’s going to happen.’’ Pete started off, whispering just loud enough so I could hear. I could feel sweat breaking out in the areas our skin met, he was really fucking hot and it wasn’t helping my nerves at all. ‘’I thought long and hard about this, staying awake for hours... ok maybe 10 minutes. I tried to think what song would best be fitting for yours and Gerard’s relationship...’’ I started struggling again as soon as that nasty word left his lips, but he held me firm. I felt so pathetic, even my wolf was happily hanging back eager just to watch what unfolded. ‘’Ah ah... play nicely. As I was saying, I thought long and hard about this and I wanted to give you something so you could show him just how you felt, exactly... hmm how would I describe it? Ahh yes... exactly how _devoted_ to him you were.’’

Devoted? What the fuck?

‘’How _hopelessly devoted_ to him you are...’’ He finished with a chuckle. It dawned on me way too late exactly what he meant.

‘’Oh fuck no!’’ I tried twisting in his arms but one sentence had me freezing on the spot.

He got as close to my ear as possible and whispered ‘’I will make it 10 times worse if you don’t do this...’’ He backed off quickly then, running to join the others as I was left standing in the middle of the lunchroom with so many eyes all focused on me.

I pressed the heels of my hands to my eyes as hard as I possibly could, willing the ground to just open up and swallow me, surely hell wasn’t as bad as this?

I looked over at my supposed friends, all who were eagerly sitting on the edge of their seats ready to see this disaster unfold before them.

‘’Guys I don’t even know where to start’’ My shoulders slumped as I turned back towards Gerard.

‘’Don’t worry Frankie I’ve got you covered’’ Ray pulled out his phone and with a few swipes of his fingers the opening of Hopelessly devoted to you started trickling out of the speakers, amplified somehow so it seemed to be all around out, coming from speakers that didn’t even exist.

I was sure all the bloody in my body was pooling in my face, I felt hot and sweaty and seconds away from passing out. But come on Frank it was just 3 minutes, that was nothing, 3 minutes and then you could go die somewhere in peace.

Just before I was meant to start I looked up to see Gerard’s eyes fully focused on me, so cocky and sure, like this was an everyday occurrence for him. Well fuck you, if I was going to do this then I was going to do it fucking properly.

‘’Guess mine is not the first heart broken...’’I slowly sauntered towards him as the first words left my lips, his smile grew wider as Colt started nudging him and laughing. I ignored Colt though, completely focused on my performance, imagining myself in front of a crowd of thousands, all eagerly screaming for me, only there to hear my songs. ‘’my eyes are not the first to cry...’’

I was stood just in front of him now, merely steps away and I let my finger trail down the front of his shirt. ‘’I’m not the first to know there’s just no getting over you...’’ I start slinking away so I can circle to the other side of their table, making sure to put more sway into my hip, making sure his attention is all on me. ‘’I know I’m just a fool who’s willing to sit around and wait for you...’’ I learn forward over the table, giving him my softest sweetest eyes, ones full of longing and I struggle to hold in my laugh when I watch him gulp. It is so on.

I pull back and let my hands wonder down my body, pulling my shirt up slightly to show off my toned stomach, I fell as little tingle run through my when his eyes darken as he watched my movements. ‘’but baby can’t you see, there’s nothing else for me to do. I’m hopelessly devoted to you’’

As the next part of the song pulls in I take a chance and climb up on the table, pushing my hand through my hair as I get into the song, putting everything I have into it. ‘’but now, there’s nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside, I’m out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you... hopelessly devoted to youuuu. Hopelessly devoted to you’’

I collapse down onto my knees, running my hands down over my neck. ‘’my head is saying fool forget him, my heart is saying don’t let go’’ I start crawling forward, movements sleek and sinful as I get right up close to him. I run my finger up along his neck, over his adam’s apple that bobs as he swallows and ready myself for the big finish. ‘’Hold on to the end, and that’s what I intend to do... I’m hopelessly devoted to you’’ I pull myself up quickly and in a moment of vain showing off I execute a flawless back flip off the table. I can hear the boys screaming and shouting but I’m still focused on Gerard, I was going to milk this with everything I had.

I climb onto his lap, straddling him and grasping onto his shoulder, I can tell he’s shocked, his mouth is handing open and his smug grin has completely vanished, I bend myself back, head nearly touching the floor and I feel his hands grip onto my hips ‘’but now, there’s nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside, I’m out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you.’’

For the last few words I pull myself up and get close, so close that just the smallest movement would have us kissing and make sure I say the next part right into his mouth ‘’Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted you.’’

The look he was giving me just radiated pure hunger, and for a second I was lost in his big hazel eyes. I could see all the individual flecks of gold, amber and emerald in his eyes, could count every dark eyelash. Even the freckle on the end of his cute little nose. It was stupid to deny that he was handsome, hell he was gorgeous and any other time I would have climbed him like a tree.

I watched as he slowly ran the point of his tongue over his pink lower lip, my own tongue tingling with the need to mirror the movement. He moves forwards as if to kiss me but I pull away just in time and bounce up from his lap, feeling like I was doused with a bucket of ice cold water. What the hell had I nearly done.

I practically run from the lunch room, not really wanting to see the aftermath of my performance, I can hear the guys following me, but I don’t slow down, I just keep running towards the common room.

I’m starting to think that maybe teasing Gerard like that wasn’t the best thing to do; yeah it seemed like a good idea at the time, but what if he thought I was coming onto him, leading him on? Damn I had nearly let him kiss me. I wasn’t interested; I was just making the best out of a bad situation. Right?

I fall onto our usual couch and cover my face with my hands; I’d made a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd love to know what you guys think. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, it should be up soon.  
> Thanks so much  
> xoxo


	7. WARNING!! WARNING!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Con trigger warning  
> I didn't want to put too much in the tags and give away the story, but I felt like a warning at the beginning of the chapter was needed

There were some surprising and not so surprising consequences to my little show, some which even though I expected, didn’t exactly go far to calm my humiliation but others, well they were slightly more pleasant.

To start with, most of the other students gave me high 5’s and complimented my performance, One or two sniggered or laughed at me, but those were so few and far between that I didn’t let them get to me. The guys thought the whole thing was great, Pete even admitted he was shocked at how well I managed to pull it off, much to his annoyance.

But honestly the most surprising part was all of the male attention I got after it, and not exclusively from Gerard, even though he did try to get me alone a few times. I was starting to get pretty good at avoiding him. It was an art form now. The other attention I relished. I was sweet talked by beautiful long hair Faes, eyed up by demons and nymphs. But this one guy, now he was a looker. He had a face that could be classed as historically handsome. Perfect straight nose, high cheekbones, chiselled jaw line, muscled and tall, he was perfect. Almost... too perfect.

It was after the guys had departed for homework, I was back on the couch in the common room, playing with a loose thread on my jeans and contemplating life’s existence when a shadow crossed over me. It took me a few moments to realise it was someone leant over me. At first I was scared it was Gerard and that I has somehow missed his approach, but that was impossible, I knew his scent now, as well as I knew my friends or pack. But that was good right? Knowing the enemies scent.

This scent was different, almost overpowering with it sweetness, like pheromones or something similar although it didn’t seem natural. They say that Spiderman has that Spidey Sense, a little something, a feeling he gets when something’s not quite right or there’s danger near. It felt a little like that, like my wolf could sense something that the human side of me couldn’t quite understand or grasp yet.

‘’Hey there’’ I heard a deep voice drawl.

When I turned my head up I was almost speechless, he was gorgeous. Like I said perfect features. But in his perfection lay the issue. There was no character to his face. Like a newly built house, in all of its perfect newness and shiny appliances it lacked the character of an older build, like wooden beams or personal touches. His face reminded me of that. It was perfect but seemed impersonal. A face meant to be attractive to everyone it crossed, with nothing unique to stand out, and yet I still felt myself drawn to him, as if hooked by a line I couldn’t fight.

That didn’t stop me from appreciating him though, he wasn’t hard to look at, at all, but I couldn’t help from noticing things that were lacking, perhaps a mole or freckle. Maybe one placed on the end of an upturned nose... no don’t go there.

I shook my head to dissipate thoughts of him and realised that I had yet still not answered the stranger.

‘’Oh sorry... hi?’’ I pulled myself up so I was now sitting facing him, both me and my wolf feeling better now that we were on more equal footing and not below a stranger with our belly exposed. That niggling feeling was still there though, but I pushed it back. The guy looked harmless enough.

Not that I though this guy was dangerous, or in the physical sense at least. There was something else, something I couldn’t quite place that made me feel that even though I wasn’t in danger of being hurt by a punch or kick. That this guy whoever he was, could still hurt me in some other way.

‘’You’re making it sound like a question...’’ The stranger chuckled and took a seat next to me, sitting rather close, but for now I was willing to accept it, if this went well I might be looking at a new fuck buddy. It wouldn’t be a hardship at all, and would help get my mind off a certain white haired temptation.

I smirked at his response and repeated myself. Making sure that it came out as a statement this time. The mysterious stranger just laughed again but held his hand out for me to shake.

‘’I’m Darren, and you’re Frank right?’’

I took his hand in mine, making a note about how soft his skin was, and how amazing it would feel to have his hands all over my body.

A movement just over his shoulder caught my attention, but I was quick to turn back to Darren, throwing in a megawatt smile when I noticed that it was Gerard staring at us with a pissed off expression on his face.

‘’You can call me anything you want’’ I replied giving his hand one last squeeze before pulling my hand back into my lap. Darren seemed to enjoy my response, moving a few inches closer so that his knee was pressed right against my thigh.

I felt a shiver run through me as I was washed with that strange sweet scent again. I tried to put a few inches between us again. Even though I’d slept with my fair share of guys, I had known them all to some varying degree, this guy was a total stranger and I still had no idea what he even was. Even though I would love to rub it in Gerard’s face, I wasn’t that desperate. Maybe if I got to know him a bit better.

‘’Do you want to go somewhere Frank?’’ Darren leaned back in towards me.

I looked over at Gerard again, he was still watching me, but he no longer looked angry. Well not as much but more worried, concerned maybe.

My vision seemed to go a bit hazy around the edges, washes of red and pink making it so that the only thing I could see, the only person I could focus on was Darren, his beautiful face, his soft hands, and the look he was giving me, like he wanted to eat me alive and I forgot why I was even looking elsewhere. Feeling like I should only need the attention of the one in front of me, why was I saying no again?

I swayed slightly in my seat, my body temperature notching up a few degrees as I basked in his attention. His hand was rubbing firm circles on my thigh, slowly moving his way towards my crotch. I could feel myself hardening, drowning in the smell that Darren was giving off. Feeling like I could lay back and let him take me right then and there, in front of everybody.

I could feel myself being pulled to my feet; Darren had my hand clasped in his again, as he started pulling me somewhere. I had no clue where we were going; I could barely see anything apart from him. I giggled to myself as I clutched at his shirt. Feeling almost drunk and so turned on I could barely walk straight. I felt something solid against my back and realised I had been pushed back against some kind of wall. I felt soft fingers on my face, pulling my chin up so I was looking into a pair of intense violet eyes. I could see him coming closer; feel his warm breath where his lips were so close to mine. I closed my eyes in anticipation, but nothing happened.

He was pulled away from me, so suddenly and violently that I slid to the floor, my legs too weak to hold myself up any longer. I felt like I was lost in a fog, desperately swimming through thick mud that kept trying to pull me under. The mud was so warm though, so sensual and erotic that I just wanted to lay back in it. Let it swallow me whole.

I felt hands back on my face again, but these weren’t the warm soft hands I was expecting. These were cool, feeling amazing against my feverish skin. I could hear someone calling for me, but it was like trying to hear through a tunnel or water, echoy and muddled at the same time. I tried to prise my eyelids open, tried to wash away the fog in my brain.

‘’...mon Frankie...’’ There was that voice again. Something recognisable but still so far away. I tried to reach out and grasp it but I could barely feel my fingers.

‘’ fuck Frank wake up please...’’ It was clearer now, the fog starting to recede and I felt like I could breathe again. I pulled in deep shuddering breaths, feeling my body awaken all at once as the world came rushing back to me, panic nearly seizing my lungs again as I looked around frantically trying to figure out where I was. Outside somewhere it would seem, I could feel the wind now, whipping against my body and making me shiver, I realised that my shirt was pushed up, almost under my armpits, and my jeans were undone and hanging open. What the fuck had happened, and how did I even get here?

I followed the hands still attached to my face, and even though it was dark I could still make out the eyes that seemed to haunt my every dream and waking moment. I snarled when I felt his grip tighten but he pulled away quickly, making sure to put space between us.

I pulled myself to my feel quickly, nearly collapsing again when my knees shook like jelly. How the fuck did I get outside. I was doing something before... something... I couldn’t remember.

‘’What the fuck did you do?’’ I growled at Gerard.

Gerard frowned at me, his lips forming a thing line. ‘’Me? Well that’s nice, I try to help out and that’s the thanks I get...’’

I bristled at the thought that I would need his help. I pulled my shirt back into place and then did up my jeans, feeling a bit shameful at being found like that and by him of all people.

‘’I didn’t need your help...’’ I murmured, turning away from him to head back inside.

‘’It didn’t look that way... Darren’s bad news, you need to stay away from him’’ I stopped in my tracks and looked back at him over my shoulder.

‘’You don’t know shit, stay out of my life and leave me alone...’’ I continued walking, but heard his footsteps following behind me. I puffed out in annoyance and quickened my strides but he kept up easily.

‘’I know more than you think... perhaps next time Darren has you practically unconscious and against a wall trying to fuck you, I’ll just leave you alone and not bother helping.’’ I stopped so abruptly that Gerard walked into my back, bouncing off as if he hit a brick wall.

I whirled around on him, getting as close as I dared. ‘’What did you say?’’

I couldn’t believe what he’d said, it was absolutely ridiculous. Darren wasn’t trying to rape me, I mean surely not, I was a dude and a wolf, there was no way he’d be able to do that.

‘’You heard what I said... if I hadn’t have seen him pull you away he’d be balls deep in you right now and you wouldn’t even know about it...’’ Gerard pushed a frustrated hand through his short white hair, making it stick up in little points all over the place. ‘’Look think what you want about me, but I wasn’t about to let him rape you, like I said he’s bad news Frankie, he’s an incubus. As in sucks the life out of you through sex. And 9 times out of 10 the people he uses don’t even know.’’ Gerard was flushed now, not a bright red but enough of a tint to be seen in the little moonlight there was.

‘’How the fuck would you know then?’’ It occurred to me after the sentence was out that there was only one way he could know. ‘’Did he... have you?’’

Gerard scoffed but looked back at me, the corner of his mouth pulled up in almost a smirk but it didn’t reach his eyes. ‘’Would you care if he did? But to answer your question. No he didn’t, I’m technically dead remember? No life to suck out of me, the scent shit that he uses doesn’t work on my kind either. But I’ve seen the way he works; he’s usually not so reckless. He’s pushy but the others usually want it, but I guess you managed to get his attention enough that he couldn’t wait. You seem to do that a lot’’ Something like a flash of jealousy seemed to pass over his face, but it was gone before I had time to really look.

I couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty, I’d treated him like shit, but he’s still come and saved me from... that. It wasn’t something I was ready to admit yet. I looked back over at Gerard, it looked like he was waiting for me to say something, but when I remained silent he just shook his head and walked past me.

He was a good distance away before I finally said what I needed to say, and I was sure that there was no way he’d be able to hear me anyway. But I still had to say it, even though it was only a whisper.

‘’Thank you...’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, I've been so caught up in reading all of the amazing stories on here that it's taken all of my attention.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? If you liked it so far and want me to continue please let me know, all comments are welcome! Love you all. Nixy xoxo


End file.
